Weddings
by On top of cloud 9
Summary: These are the tales of everyone's weddings! What will Alanna and Kel do to avoid all the pampering? Will Daine's Ma and Da come to give her away? What about Buri? Yuki? Thayet? Read and find out! Also a fun anniversary plot...with our loveable Meathead!
1. Nightmare or a Vision?

**Author's note: This is my first fan fic. So please r/r and be nice! This whole thing is gonna be about different peoples weddings. I was going to do it about life after marriage, but my friend Guacamole13 said I should just do about the marriages. So a special thanx goes out to her. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything pf this, it all belongs to Tamora Pierce. **

_Alanna's marriage to George Cooper_

Alanna woke with a start. She sat bolt upright, sweat pouring off her head. She shook with fear. She threw back her sheets, for it was far to hot for anything more, and climbed out of her bed. Trembling, she quickly dressed and hurried out the door. She ran through the halls of the palace, not really knowing where she would end up. When her legs finally stopped pumping, she looked around to see where she was. Her eyes came to rest on a door across the hall. She walked closer to read the brass nameplate. When she was close enough to read the she jumped away, right into Jonathan.

"Oh hello Alanna, what are you doing up and about this early? And why are you standing outside my door?" said Jon as cool and collected as a king should be.

"Um... well... Jon… I'm not exactly sure. I was running and I just happened to stop here." Alanna replied shakily.

"Alanna? Are you all right? Questioned Jon

"Because you know you can trust me if something is bothering you." Jon added hastily yet soothingly.

"It was just a nightmare Jonathan," Alanna said with a shudder. "It was nothing, really. I'll get over it."

"Nonsense Alanna. Something about your dream scared you enough to run away from your room. Now come on tell me what happened. Please?" Jon prompted

"Well, ok but honestly! There's nothing to tell! But if you insist... I'll tell you, but can we please go into your study or something? Pleaded Alanna

"Oh right! Of course, my study is right through this door," replied Jon

_Flashback_

_Alanna was walking down the isle to meet George at the alter in the chapel of Mithros. They were to wed in front of the God of war and law, as well as all their friends and family. She was thinking and didn't realize she had reached the alter and was standing with George, until the Priest of Mithros cleared his throat. _

"_If you are both ready, we shall begin." he said thoroughly annoyed and yet still calm. _

"_Right. Sorry," mumbled Alanna, crimson flooding into her cheeks. _

_She had forgotten she held George's hand until she received a comforting squeeze. She looked up and flashed a quick smile before returning her attention to the priest. _

"_We are gathered here today, to join Sir Alanna of Trebond and Olau, with Baron George of Pirates Swoop in holy matrimony," said the priest with a precision. _

"_Sir Alanna? Do you take this man to be your husband, to have and to hold till death do you part?" Asked the priest_

"_Yes," replied Alanna without hesitation_

_The priest nodded_

"_And do you Baron George take this woman to be your wife, to have and to hold till death do you part? The priest asked again with a courteous nod in George's direction_

"_With all my heart" said George looking longingly at Alanna's gorgeous figure, in her overwhelming dress. With her beautiful features all delicately accented in different ways. _

"_Then I now pronounce you husband and wife. Go now and love each other as you have promised each other in the eyes of Mithros and all of your family and friends." the priest said then ended the ceremony with a bow. _

_A roar went up from the crowd. Everyone was clapping and cheering and wishing the couple the best of luck. Suddenly the rear doors slammed open. The priest jerked himself out of his bow and almost fell over from shock. An army of Scanrans had entered the chapel. _

"_We have come for the Lioness. Our superior wishes her to… pay him a little visit." Finished the largest Scanran with a sly grin. _

"_If you do not comply, we will be forced to fight for her," he added with as flourish. _

"_And we want all your money and jewels!" piped a voice from back of the crowd._

_Everyone in the chapel turned to find the voice. It had come from the tiniest Scanran any of them had ever seen. He was holding a large burlap sack in one hand and an overly large sword in the other. The largest one raised a hand, as if to hit the little Scanran, but then stopped and seemed to consider the idea. _

"_Yes." He said at last "That's a very good idea. Fill this -he grabbed the sack away from the runt- here sack with all your jewels and money, then hand over the Lioness, and no one gets hurt." He finished with another sly grin in Alanna's direction "Our master will surely be pleased when we bring her in her wedding gown." _

"_You will do no such thing!" George shouted enraged. He stepped in front of Alanna. "My wife will go no where with the likes of you." he exclaimed ferociously _

_Alanna's face burned crimson with rage. She shoved past George to see the Scanrans. George flushed by the suddenness and crispness of her push. _

"_How dare you barge in here and ruin the most important day of my entire life!" she shouted at the top of her lungs. "I've known Scanrans before, and rude as they were, I've never net ANY as rude as you and your troops." she screeched addressing the largest of the Scanrans. "Tell this "superior" of yours that if he wishes to address me, he may come and see me himself, on any day OTHER than my WEDDING DAY!" she managed to gasp out. Her temper had risen so much it was closing up her throat._

"_Darling. Honey. Please calm down. Take a breath or two. Don't worry, these men will be punished." George told the raging Alanna, while trying to get her to sit down. _

_He managed to get her calmed down a tiny bit, and she was finally sitting down. That lasted for, oh, about thirty seconds. Then Alanna was up and angry once again with George next to her sighing. _

"_I want you to tell me one thing. I want to know exactly who your master, who your superior, is." said Alanna, her famous temper rising higher. "I want you to tell me right now," she added shaking, with her (almost contained) fury. _

"_And what if I decide NOT to tell the infamous Lioness? Smirked the Scanran leader_

"_That would be... started Alanna_

"_Then we shall be forced to MAKE you tell." said King Jonathan smoothly interrupting a rude comment from Alanna_

_Alanna replied with a deadly glare, only noticeable to her king. _

"_And how might you do that?" questioned the Scanran_

_As he spoke, his men unsheathed their swords and other various weapons. _

"_Well, it seems to me that you have already figured that out for yourself." replied the king coolly without a hint of worry showing in his voice. _

_When he had finished speaking all of the many knights, riders, and members of the Own in the room clustered behind their king armed and waiting. All of them outnumbered the Scanrans ten to one. _

"_Of course if you really want to be persistent, and you still wish to refuse telling us the information we desire, then we can do things your way. The FIGHTING sort of way." added the king smugly _

"_As you wish your Kingliness," replied the Scanran with yet another smirk_

_The Scanrans jumped at the various Tortallian fighters, taking them completely by surprise. They came around quickly enough but not before at least seven men were slashed with the foreign steel. Alanna was taken away by the other non-fighters to a more secure room, protesting all the way. _

"_Let me go! I have to fight! I'm a knight for Mithros sake! Bloody hell, let me help them!" roared Alanna as they towed her away. _

"_Alanna, please calm down." George said soothingly "They're only protecting you. You are the one that the Scanrans came for, and also if you haven't noticed, you're not really dressed for fighting either," he told her gently_

_Alanna looked down and groaned. He was right. She was still wearing her full skirt-ed wedding gown. Not to mention the shoes. She didn't have any of her weapons with her either. She sighed. She would have to give in and wait until it was over._

"_George," Alanna said quietly, "why do you always have to be right ALL the time?" she said trying to force a small smile_

"_Because it's what I'm good at darling," he told her sweetly with a hint of mocking in his voice._

"_Well then if I must wait here until it's over, would you do me a favor?" she asked slowly_

"_Of course I will, but first I would like to know what it is." he replied with a straight face_

"_I would like to know how things are going out there. Could you go in there and look for me? Please?" she asked sweetly, fluttering her eyelashes in a court-lady sort of way._

"_You know I hate it when you do that, but if you insist I will check my dear." He pecked her on the cheek and ran off. _

_Alanna waited for a while (maybe like 10 minutes but to her it felt like longer) then got very impatient and started pacing the room. She began to make the maids very dizzy. They asked her to stop pacing and sit down. But she refused._

"_I can't sit down. He should have been back by now!" She said in a very worried tone. She didn't much like the idea of losing her husband after only a half an hour of marriage. "I'm going to find him." she exclaimed on the verge of tears. She was very worried and upset now. Screeched the maids as Alanna ran out of the room._

_Alanna heard them but chose not to listen. She wanted to see for herself what was happening and why George hadn't come back yet. She walked along the hallway, and stopped right outside the door to the chapel. _Well I've come this far. I can't stop now._ She thought to herself. She pushed the door open and marched into the chapel. What she saw shocked her. The battle had stopped. All eyes were on the Scanrans. Well not so much the Scanrans themselves, but the captive that was being held with a dagger to his throat. It was George. _

"_Hand yourself over and your new husband shan't be harmed, Lioness." the Scanran leader said each word slowly with precision and spite. _

"_And what if I don't?" said Alanna slowly and trembling_

_The Scanran pressed the dagger just hard enough to draw blood. He let it run down the blade in front of everyone_

"_I think you know what happens," the Scanran said with so much force that Alanna took a step back._

_Alanna took a deep breath before she spoke again. She looked at George. Then her eyes wandered to Jon's. He gave her a tiny nod of encouragement._

"_A-and wh-what if I agree?" she said each word with care and concern_

"_Then your husband will be let go without a scratch." he replied_

"_Alanna. Please don't! I would never forgive myself if I lived and you were taken away to your death." George struggled to say_

"_But George, if I let them kill you I would never forgive myself either! It doesn't work either way!" she argued back_

"_You're taking too long Lioness," said the Scanran with a hint of annoyance._

"_George...I-I don't know what to do... I can't go with them and I also can't let then kill you... I'm completely torn. I love you George, but I don't know what to do." Said Alanna once again on the verge of tears _

"_Then let me make your decision for you, Lioness." said the Scanran and in one swift movement, he had slit Georges throat. _

"_NO!" screamed Alanna as she flung herself to the floor. "No, George!" _

"_Now you will come with us anyway," said the Scanran._

_They drug Alanna away sobbing and screaming._

_End Flashback_

"A-and that was my nightmare. See it was just a dream. I told you. It was nothing to worry about." Alanna said trembling.

"Wow. That sounds like it was a very vivid dream. It almost sounds real Alanna. Are you sure it was just a nightmare and not a vision instead?" asked Jon unsure.

"I-I don't know. I can't tell the difference Jon. I'm scared," she said, her voice shaking

"I know Alanna. It's ok to be frightened. I would be to, if I had a dream like that." he said comfortingly "If it would make you feel better, I could have some extra guards in the chapel tomorrow during the ceremony." added Jon

"Oh, Jon! Would you? It would make me feel so much better," she said enthusiastically

She attempted a grin but it ended up lopsided.

"But I'm still afraid Jon." she added quietly her voice quivering

"Shh…shh… there, there Alanna. Come here" he said in a quiet and soothing voice

He held out his arms to comfort her. She sank into his arms and sat with her head resting on his chest. She didn't remember how long they sat like that but when she attempted to pull away, she found she couldn't. Jon was holding her tightly and didn't want to let her go.

"Jon." she said quietly "Jon, you can let go now, I'm ok," she added when he held on as tightly as ever.

"Hmm? Oh right, sorry. Are you okay then?" he asked worriedly

"Yes, I'm fine now, but thank you so much for listening and understanding." she said

"Of course, it's the least I can do. I mean you've put up with me and my problems for years, I think turn-a-bout is fair play." he flashed her his heart melting smile

"Well I have to go now, still have a few things to do before... before tomorrow," she said. She couldn't bring herself to say "my wedding"

"Right. Well I'll see you later Alanna. Try not to worry about anything." he said in a way that she couldn't tell the emotion that was in it.

"Goodbye Jonathan" she replied sheepishly

She walked out closing the door slowly behind her, she didn't hear Jon's whispered "goodnight" before the door closed completely. She walked back to her rooms to be fitted one last time, and to work out some more minor details for the next day. On her way back she stopped in the palace chapel.

"Mithros, and Goddess. Please, please let my nightmare be just that: a nightmare. Please don't let it be anything more than that. I beg of you," she pleaded slowly and quietly.

She wrapped her hand around the Ember Stone around her neck _Please Goddess. S_he added silently.

**Authors note: Please review! I need suggestions and it would be nice to know what people think!**


	2. Party!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything it all belongs to Tamora. Well except for the plot of course**

**Thanx so much for all the reviews! They made my day! I'm glad you all liked it! Here's the next chappie of Alanna's wedding to George**

**Reviewers:**

**thingy of um thingyness: Thanx for the review, since you wanted more, I think that means you liked it. Did you? **

**AnimalWriter1: Thanx for the suggestion and the compliment! That's exactly what I was going to have happen! You and I think too much alike... It's scary... **

**Guacamole13: Glad you love it! Here's the next chappie, I'm sorry it's longer than yours, it's not my fault! It's your fault for telling me it had to be 2-3 pages long! (jk)**

**DOMLUVR4EVER: Yah, I think so too, but I'm glad you think it's good! **

**Dom's Angel: I'm glad you liked it! I'll do Kel and Dom next, but I'm doing 2 or 3 chappies on each persons' wedding. But don't worry! I will do them next! **

**hottie12oclock: You're welcome for the review! And thanx for yours! Here's the next chappie!**

**Kings Lioness: It might be I haven't decided yet... here's the next chappie!**

**Irish Violinist: I'm not sure yet... should I make it so he does? Give me your opinion plz! **

**CitrusFruit: I'm glad you like it! And I'm glad you like my style! I'm going to do a couple chappies on each persons' wedding then I'll move onto a new person! Does that sound good? **

**magewhisperer: This chappie is just for fun, but the next one will be about the wedding then I'll do a different person. **

**Arachnomadness: Thanx for the great review! try not to get the "or else" part! lol! Here's the next chappie! Enjoy!**

**silverspirit737: Thanx for the criticism, I appreciate it! I didn't realize I was going off the original perspective. Hope this one is more on track! And don't worry! I didn't take it as a flame!**

**Tidsmagi: lol! Thanx for the great review! And don't worry I plan to write more! Lots more! **

**Sorceress ShadowRain: I promised to do KD next but after that I want to do DN...unless you don't think I should... who would you suggest? Let me know! I agree! Lots of fluff! An di have read your and I think its great! **

**Now here it is the moment you've all been waiting for... Chapter 2! **

As Alanna was leaving the palace chapel -her hand still clutching her ember stone- when someone startled her from behind.

"Alanna! Alanna wait up!" Roselyn shouted exasperated

"Roselyn? What's wrong?" asked Alanna worriedly

"Oh nothing's wrong," replied Roselyn "It's just that I've been looking all over the palace for you since this morning." she added thoroughly annoyed

"Oh right, this morning..." said Alanna remembering "Well, you found me, what say we go eat some breakfast?" she added starting off in the direction of the mess hall

"No miss!" Roselyn shouted, running after Alanna

Alanna stopped

"No? Why not?" questioned Alanna

"B-Because miss," Roselyn said unsure "Because you need to be re-fitted for your dress to make sure it fits, we need to check with the palace caterers, the Corus florists, and so much more!" she added throwing up her hands in frustration

"Wow, I had no idea we still had so much to do." replied Alanna quietly

"Of course we have a lot to do! It's the day before your wedding!" shouted Roselyn "Now come ON!" she added pulling Alanna off towards her rooms

(((2 hours later)))

"Are we almost done yet?" said Alanna in a very bored tone

"Almost, miss." piped the dressmaker in a tiny voice

The thought of arousing the Lionesses famous temper, was enough to frighten her into an, unusually quiet state

"Groan. I HATE standing in one place for so long." mumbled Alanna, a little louder than intended

"Oh don't worry miss, i-it won't be much longer. I promise!" said the dressmaker, thoroughly uneasy

(((3 hours later)))

"How many different cakes must I try!" Alanna said completely exasperated

"Uh... just a few more mistress." announced the palace chef, also the person in charge of the palace caterers

Also not wanting to arouse the famous temper, she spoke each word with thought and care

"If I have to eat one more bite of cake..." threatened Alanna, her temper beginning to rise

"What a coincidence!" said the chef hurriedly "We're finished!"

"Now we have to go into the city miss." added Roselyn

That drew a grin from Alanna. She would get to see all of her friends in the rouge. Maybe even George would be there. She brightened immediately. She was pleasant to the chef as she made her final decision, then left the room at a trot, with Roselyn in her wake. She ran down to the stables, saddled, and mounted Moonlight just as Roselyn burst in through the doors.

"Miss! Please slow down! I'm not as young as I used to be!" she stated panting "I have to go with you remember? You don't know where we're going!" she stammered

"Oh. That's true." Alanna sighed "I'm sorry, I just got carried away." she said quietly as she dismounted. "I'll help you saddle up." she added with a tiny smile

"T-Thanks." panted Roselyn

(((10 minutes later)))

"YAY! We're on our way to the Dancing Dove!" shouted Alanna with glee

"Umm... miss? I will try to say this as nice as possible, so as to refrain for upsetting you..." mumbled Roselyn "But I don't think we will have time to umm visit the Dancing Dove on this particular trip to the city... you see, we only have enough time to go to the florist's then get you back to the palace, before your briefing with King Jonathan, and Queen Thayet. Roselyn said softly, her voice almost frightened

"Perfect! The only fun thing I would have been able to do today, and it just HAD to be ruined!" shouted Alanna angrily

"I'm sorry miss. But it is the day before you wedding, you should at least TRY to enjoy it." replied Roslyn

"Sigh. You're right. I shouldn't be upset. I should try to make the most of this day." Alanna said more to herself then to Roselyn.

They rode along in silence for awhile.

"Look!" Roselyn exclaimed suddenly "It's the flower shop!" she added, a little too excitedly for Alanna's enjoyment

"Wonderful." said Alanna rolling her eyes

(((1 hour later)))

"Miss? Which one do you prefer? Roses, carnations, or the lilies and daisies? questioned the mild-mannered florist

"Oh, who really ca..." started Alanna "Ouch!" she exclaimed as Roselyn kicked her under the table "Oh, for! I suppose I like the roses the best." she said, forcing herself to do so

"And which color would my lady prefer? the undaunted florist asked "The red, pink, yellow, maroon, plum, white, or is there another that my lady liked better? she ventured

"I don't car... she began, but stopped when she received yet another kick from Roselyn. "Umm. I mean, it doesn't matter that much to me, why don't you choose?" she finished

Roselyn gave an approving nod, while Alanna responded with one of her deadly glares

(((Back at the Palace)))

Once Alanna and Roselyn returned to the palace, Roselyn went to Alanna's rooms to see if there was anything else to be done, while Alanna went up to Jonathan's study for the briefing.

When Alanna arrived in Jon's study she was quite taken aback. This is what she saw:

No Jonathan, no Raoul, no Gary, no guards, no one except Thayet and her other friends.

"W-what's this?" asked a very surprised Alanna

"It's your Bachelor-ette party of course!" the entire room chorused

In the room were: Thayet, Buri, Onua, Rispah, and lots of other ladies from various places in the Palace.

"We wanted to surprise you!" exclaimed Thayet

"And they even let me come!" added Rispah

"T-This is wonderful!" said a teary-eyed Alanna

"We'll have none of that now Alanna." Onua said sensibly "This is you night! We planned lots of fun stuff!" she added enthusiastically

Just then the door slammed open. In walked 3 of the provists' men.

"You are all under arrest." They said in unison

Everyone except Alanna stifled giggles

"And what have we done officers?" said an enraged Alanna "Why are we under arrest?" she finished in a rage

"You are under arrest," began the men "For being too Sexy!" said the men

Then one of the men pulled out a record player and they all started dancing around the room.

All the women including Thayet burst out laughing, while Alanna sat there stunned

"Y-you hi-hired s-strippers!" blurted Alanna after a moment

"Yes! It wouldn't be a bachelor-ette party without them! And you can thank Rispah! They were her brilliant idea" Thayet shouted over the music, as Rispah flushed crimson

The strippers continued to dance around the room, and eventually started shedding articles of clothing.

After another minute, Alanna joined in the laughter. All the women sat there laughing until tears streamed down their faces.

"So. Are you having fun?" asked Rispah with a sly smile

"This is the most fun I think I've ever had!" laughed Alanna

Then the door opened once again, this time to reveal a very cheery Roselyn. She was carrying a tray full of drinks and pastries. She walked into the room and placed the tray on the table then went to sit by Alanna.

"You knew!" shouted Alanna "Why didn't you say something?" she questioned

"And ruin the surprise?" Roselyn replied with a twinkle in her eye "What fun is there in that? she asked

Alanna replied with a tiny giggle. That giggle then turned into a full out laugh. Then not one of the people that filled the room could stop her laughing fit, nor did anyone want to. She was having fun, and so were they.

The party lasted until midnight, when Roselyn suggested that Alanna get some rest for the next day. She agreed, and said thank you to all of her friends and walked back to her rooms glowing with happiness.

She collapsed into her bed as soon as she walked in, not even bothering to change into her nightdress.

She fell asleep instantly but was troubled in her sleep. She was having the same nightmare she had, had the night before.

**Dun Dun Dun!**

**What will happen next?**

**Was this one as good as the last? Better? Worse? The Same?**

**Let me know!**

**Also does anyone have any ideas? I've got a major writer's block! I'm actually surprised I finished this one!**

**Please review!**


	3. Wedding day

**Thanx to all my wonderful reviewers! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this except for the plot...**

**A/N: This chappie was a hard decision for me because I didn't know whether or not to make the nightmare a vision or just leave it a dream... I finally made a choice...I hope it was the right one! **

**And I'm so sry that it toso long to update! I had an extremely bad writers block, and also, what I did have done, was saved at my moms house and she went out of town for a week! so I was stuck at my dads house without my story! And I didn't want to redo everything that I already had done... **

**Reviewers: **

**Guacamole13: You said you didn't want to beta this chappie! You said just upload it and let me be surprised! grrrr... And the strippers were supposed to be funny, because I had a writers block and didn't know what else to do!...I'm sure they didn't actually have them... But I'm glad you liked it! shrugs**

**Confusedknight: Thanx! I'm glad you like it! This chappie is going to be the actual wedding and then probably DN or KD next...let me know what you think! And I will defiantly keep going!**

**DOMLUVR4EVER: lol! They were my favorite part! **

**knighted lioness: I haven't decided yet if I'm going to make it an sneaky AA thing yet...my friend Guacamole13 said I should but I don't know... maybe I will! lol! I love your fic so I will keep reading for sure! Plz keep reading mine too! **

**Sorceress ShadowRain: lol! I think you have just the right amount of fluff! But your stories are a little harder to fluff up than mine! If you need help let me know! lol I'm so glad you like and want to keep reading! Plz keep reviewing too! **

**magewhisperer: Yah I think I will it was a really tough decision though...to choose between making it a vision or leaving it just a nightmare...but I think it's going to be a vision but I'm going to tweak it a little...**

**Tidsmagi: lol! Glad you won't cry...you might in this chappie...I might make it a little cheesy! You are like sooooooooo weird! (jk) I am too... Here's the next one hope you like it!**

**jasmineb: I'm glad you like it! Here's the next chappie!**

**Kings Lioness: Yah I thought about that but I decided not to...glad you it though! It's probably going to be KD or DN next...so yah! Keep reviewing!**

**CoPpErFyRmAgE: Well thanx! I love compliments! I mean what girl doesn't? And I like your story too! Glad you like it so much!**

**ColossalSky: I love the fact that you love my story! And I like your story, so you're welcome!**

**Yazmari: Hey! You and I think alike! That's what I had her do in this chappie! I changed her dream around a little... hope you still like it! **

**ambergift: Thanx! Glad you think so!**

**AnimalWriter1: Yah... a lot of people said similar things, someone said 'racy', but I a major writers block, so I decided to have some fun...Don't worry! I never take anything as a flame, I like all reviews! Her dream is still sorta the same, but I changed it...About Alanna and Jon, All my other wonderful reviewers and my friend said should make him still have a thing for her...so I just listened to them!**

**kismethawk: Thanx! For all the wonderful compliments! You sure know how to suck up! You get lots of cookies! shoves a plate into the hard drive you should get them soon... lol. I thought she was a little out of character, I tried to keep her in as much as possible... **

**lianhuaflower13: No actually I don't think that they were 'racy'... I had a writers block, and plus I wanted to have some fun...but you probably wouldn't know how to do that, would you? glares **

**And now...the moment you've been waiting for...the finale...of Alanna's wedding! (or is it?) Dun Dun Dun!**

Swish!

Tap...

Poke...

Grunt

Whump!

"Ow! What was that for?" screeched Alanna from somewhere on the floor

"Well, I tried taking away your blanket, tapping you, poking you, and all you did was make a rather rude noise. But you still needed to wake up, and you didn't, so you left me no choice but to dump you on the floor." Roselyn replied simply

"Groan! Not I'm all sore for my wedding!" Alanna said

"Well it's your own fault!" countered Roselyn "If you had just woken up..." she added without stopping

"Well a good morning to you too!" mumbled Alanna

Roselyn threw back the curtains to reveal a very bright sun. Alanna tried to grab at her blankets while attempting to get back into bed, but Roselyn had other plans.

"Oh no you don't!" she said snatching the blankets away from Alanna "You need to get ready!" she added

"B-But my wedding isn't for another... she paused, she had no idea what time it was! Just then she heard the morning bell. "It's only just now dawn!" she shouted at Roselyn

"And your point being?" Roselyn replied her voice rising

"My wedding isn't until the first bell this afternoon!" said Alanna before being interrupted

"Yes, but you have to bathe, dress, have your make-up and hair done," Roselyn had pulled a list from a desk drawer and was reading it off.

"B-but!" Alanna protested, as four more maids entered the room.

One was carrying a steaming wash basin, another a beautiful wedding gown, and the other two, armloads of face paint and hair related items.

The washbasin was carried into the dressing room, and then the maid who brought it in walked back out to collect the still protesting Lioness. She scooped her up -which was easy considering her size- and re-entered the dressing room, and dumped Alanna into the basin with a splash, clothes and all. She only briefly stopped to politely ask her to remove her night clothes. She didn't wait for a response but yanked the night shirt up and over Alanna's head. Then she proceeded to scrub her from head to toe, not stopping even when Alanna began to curse at her.

"T-This," Alanna started "is very," she continued between the buckets of water being dumped on her head "un-dignified!" she finished, he face growing redder by the minute.

After the maid was finished, she stood to reach for a towel. She stood tapping her foot waiting for the Lioness to stand and dry herself. After Alanna stood and grabbed the towel, she was given only a moment to dry herself before the maid took over. Then she was hustled out of the room and into her bedroom, where Roselyn was conversing with the other maids.

"Oh there she is!" Roselyn exclaimed with a sly grin

Alanna mumbled a very rude comment

Just then the second maid started forward and before Alanna could react, she was in her wedding gown and seated in a chair. The other two maids came over with their armloads of things and were about to begin the long process, when Alanna shouted, "Wait! Don't I even get to eat something? I mean surely you wouldn't want me to die of hunger, especially on my wedding day!" she added exasperated

Roselyn sighed "Ok let her go..." she said addressing the maids "but don't even think of wearing your wedding gown to the mess!" she added hurriedly to Alanna

Alanna quickly changed into a simple shirt and breeches, and bolted before Roselyn could change her mind.

She ran to Jonathans rooms, as fast as her feet would carry her. When she got there, she began pounding on the door. Jonathan opened the door and barely missed being hit by the Lioness's fists.

"Alanna? What are you doing here?" he asked worriedly. He secretly hoped that she was reconsidering her wedding to George.

"Quick! You have to hide me Jon!" gasped Alanna, out of breath "They're monsters!" she added, panting

"Who? Alanna who are monsters?" he questioned with an odd look

"The maids!" she blurted out

"I think you'd better come in and sit down for a minute Alanna." said Jon in a sincere/ hopeful way

Alanna nodded and followed Jon into his study

"Ok. Now start from the begging please." he said sitting down across from her

Alanna relayed that mornings' events to her King.

"Ha ha!" Jon said mockingly "The all powerful Lioness being treated like a simpering court lady!" he added, eyes dancing

"Jon! This isn't funny!" she said accusingly

"Well, maybe not to you," said Jon with a grin, a grin that made Alanna's knees melt. She was glad she was sitting down.

_Wait, if I love George, why do I still feel this way when Jon smiles at me? _ Alanna pondered _Maybe..._

Alanna's stomach grumbled. She and Jon laughed.

"Do you want me to have some food brought up here?" Jon asked her

"That would be nice, especially since they think I'm eating right now..." she replied

(((2 hours later)))

Alanna was going back into her room, when someone ran up to her panting. It was Roselyn.

"I have been looking everywhere for you!" she said angrily "You had me worried sick!" she added waving her hands around

"Well good job, you found me." replied Alanna sarcastically, with just a hint of stubbornness

Roselyn grumbled and shoved Alanna into her rooms.

Before the door was even closed, Alanna was grabbed by four different pairs of hands and thrust into a chair. The maids proceeded to pamper her face with lip rouge, blush, and eye paint. She wore amethyst ear drops that were a midwinter present from George. Her hair was fastened into a high bun, and decorated with many different hair pins, of all shapes, colors, and sizes. Her gorgeous dress, -white with amethyst trim and long satin sleeves- was slipped on to finish off the elegance. She was taken over to a mirror and gasped when she saw her reflection.

"Roselyn...is that really me?" she squeaked

"Yes...of course it is." she replied simply

Remembering her vision, she waited until the maids weren't looking and strapped a dagger to each of her forearms. And as a second thought, attached one to her thigh as well.  
_'__I need to stay calm and not show how afraid I am..._ she thought to her self _No one must know, especially George…' she added __  
_

(((1 hour later)))

Alanna and George were standing at the alter waiting for the priest to come in, when Alanna felt her eyes start to wander. She found herself searching the faces of the people in the chapel, as if looking for someone in particular. Suddenly she stopped. Her eyes rested on the one face that she shouldn't be looking at. As she looked on, her amethyst eyes were met with brilliant sapphire ones. Jonathan had caught her staring. He flashed her his famous grin, and her knees melted. She felt a slight blush coming to her cheeks. George saw the faint pink tinge come up and realized she was looking into the crowd of people. He quickly and discreetly followed her gaze. He almost fell over from the shock. His beloved, his betrothed, had locked eyes, with the one man he had hoped it wouldn't be. He switched his look back to her face. He just gawked at his wife-to-be. Alanna felt a tingling in her mind and her gaze once again fell upon George's face. He was staring intently at her with big, sad eyes. His hazel eyes were slightly wet as they searched her bright purple ones. Alanna realized at once, that he had caught her looking at Jon. How could she have been so stupid! She mentally kicked herself; hard. She looked at George. He had turned away from her and was watching the alter. She remembered that they were still holding hands. She squeezed his hand, hoping to get him to look at her. It didn't work, so she pinched his finger. He jumped at the sudden rudeness from her and slowly looked at her. When his gaze was completely focused on her, so mouthed, _I love you!_ At that a small sigh escaped his lips. He didn't know anymore, he couldn't tell if she really meant it. After all, he had witnessed her coming out of Jonathan's rooms two day in a row, including that morning. 

The priest had entered the room and was abut to start, when he heard a sigh, and looked first at Alanna and then at George. They both had very forlorn looks upon their faces.  
He cleared his throat.

"Are you both ready?" he asked the pair softly

They both nodded and he continued.

She had once again forgotten she held George's hand until she received a tiny, comforting squeeze. She looked up and searched his eyes. They were still sad, but had signs of forgiveness in them. She gave him a small smile in return.

"We are gathered here today, to join Sir Alanna of Trebond and Olau, with Baron George of Pirates Swoop in holy matrimony," said the priest with precision, and thoughtfulness.

"Sir Alanna? Do you take this man to be your husband, to have and to hold till death do you part?" asked the priest

"Yes," replied Alanna without hesitation

The priest nodded

"And do you Baron George take this woman to be your wife, to have and to hold till death do you part? The priest asked again with a courteous nod in George's direction

"With all my heart" said George looking longingly at Alanna's gorgeous figure, in her overwhelming dress. With her beautiful features all delicately accented in different ways.

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife. Go now and love each other as you have promised each other in the eyes of Mithros and all of your family and friends." the priest said, ending the ceremony with a bow.

A roar went up from the crowd. Everyone was clapping and cheering and wishing the couple the best of luck. Suddenly the rear doors slammed open. The priest jerked himself out of his bow and almost fell over from shock. An army of Scanrans had entered the chapel.

'_Oh no! Its happening!' _Alanna thought, almost crying. '_It can't be happening!' _she bit her lip.

"We have come for the Lady Knight. Our superior wishes her to… pay him a little visit." Finished the largest Scanran with a sly grin. "If you do not comply, we will be forced to fight for her," he added with as flourish.

"And we want all your money and jewels!" piped a little voice from back of the crowd.

Everyone in the chapel turned to find the voice. It had come from the tiniest Scanran any of them had ever seen. He was holding a large burlap sack in one hand and an overly large sword in the other. The largest one raised a hand, as if to hit the little Scanran, but then stopped and seemed to consider the idea.

"Yes." He said at last "That's a very good idea. Fill this -he grabbed the sack away from the runt- here sack with all your jewels and money, then hand over the Lioness, and no one gets hurt." He finished with another sly grin in Alanna's direction "Our master will surely be pleased when we bring her in her wedding gown."

"You will do no such thing!" George shouted enraged. He stepped in front of Alanna. "My wife will go no where with the likes of you." he exclaimed ferociously

She had to think fast! She needed to make a decision, whether to let things go as they did in her vision, or succumb to the Scanrans' wishes.

"We will give you a moment to converse, and come up with _sensible_ decision." added the Scanran, with much emphasize.

All of the wedding party left the room.

"George." Alanna said so quietly it could hardly be heard. "I will go with them. I don't want any blood spilt on my account. Especially on my wedding day" she added, her voice growing louder as she finished.

George was stunned. He couldn't be hearing what she was saying! He opened his mouth to counter.

"George, please!" she said, seeing that he was about to protest. "I-I had a vision..." she mumbled quietly. "I had a vision, that those Scanrans came -she gestured towards the door- and they killed you because I refused to go with them." blurted Alanna

George couldn't move. He couldn't believe what he was hearing! His wife –the all powerful Lioness- was willing to give up without a fight! '_Oh well, _he said to himself _'It doesn't matter, she's not going with these men! Not while I'm alive!' _He clenched his fists. No one was taking Alanna away from him! He worked so hard to make everything perfect for this day, and he was enraged that these people –if they can be called that- were messing it up!

"Alanna you are not going without a fight." he said through clenched teeth.

"I second that, my champion." Jon said after a moment of silence.

Soon all of the Tortallans in the room were agreeing with the Baron and their King.

Alanna looked back and forth between George and Jon. She didn't know what to say. Finally she spoke. "I thank all of you for being willing, but I cannot ask you to risk your lives to save mine." she finished calmly

It was Raoul who spoke up. "You're not asking Lioness," he began "we're offering." he finished sensibly, looking Alanna directly in the eyes.

Everyone murmured their agreement.

Alanna nodded at Raoul. Sigh "I guess I can't stop you then" she added mischievously, with that special glint in her big purple eyes.

"Good." he replied, with the same glint, in his hazel eyes. "Then let's go tell them our decision."

The Tortallans pulled all sorts of different weapons, from the confines of their wedding attire. Alanna hiked up her skirt to reach her thigh- dagger. When she leaned back up again, Jon and George were trying no tot blush any deeper than they already were. She just rolled her eyes.

She un-hooked her forearm-daggers, so that she could easily slip them out of her sleeves, if needed. She carefully hid her large dagger in the many folds of her flowing gown. Someone offered her a sword, but she politely declined, saying it would be too hard her to move with it in a dress. She walked to the door, and asked, "Everyone ready?" she received a chorus of yeses. She took a deep breath and shoved. The door swung open, to reveal the Scanrans looting the chapel. The priest was desperately trying to make them stop, without getting himself run-through. They stopped when Alanna and her friends came in. The priest ran to stand beside Alanna, whispering into her ear. She nodded and he scurried off.

"Have you made a choice then Lioness" questioned the largest Scanran, unsheathing his sword.

"Yes, I think I have." she replied coolly, with a menacing stare

Jon and Raoul stepped up on either side of her. They each unsheathed their swords and crossed them in front of Alanna. George stepped up next to Jon, Buri next to Raoul, and so on, as everyone filed into place.

"So be it." shouted the Scanrans

They charged. Soon there was an all out battle going, with Alanna holding her dagger waiting for someone foolish enough to try crossing her. She got her wish soon enough, when that small Scanran from before tried to sneak up behind her. She spun and threw her dagger, lodging it in the young man's chest. She heard George shouting, and turned around once again. As she turned, she saw the reason for the yelling. The large Scanran was coming straight at her with his extremely large broadsword. It was pointed directly her heart, and coming closer, and faster. With a flick of her wrist she had a dagger in her hand, and with another flick it was in the man's throat. He dropped to his knees, with blood spraying everywhere. He tried to gulp for air, but only exceeded in falling over. Dead. Alanna knew that he would never again bother her, or her husband. _Husband. _She thought quickly _George!_ She looked around as fast as she could. She spotted him fending off three Scanrans with his many daggers. Around him, scattered on the floor, were many Scanrans of all sizes, with all sizes of George's daggers sticking out of them. She flicked her wrist, caught her dagger, and chucked at the man coming up behind her husband. She grabbed a sword from the floor, and ran to meet up with George. She reached him, just as he killed the other two men. She swiftly kissed him, and he returned her kiss, ever so passionately. They broke apart grinning, and found that all the Scanrans had been taken care of, and that only Tortallans remained standing.

"Take a death count!" Jon shouted over the cheers and shouts of joy.

It was soon discovered that they had lost only 2 guards, but there were quite a few wounded from various cuts and scrapes. Thankfully, none were fatal. Alanna went straight to work healing the mare major cuts, then moved her way to the lesser ones, leaving the scrapes to nature.

George was following her around the room, when she almost fainted, he caught her and pressed his lips to hers and gave her the most passionate kiss she had had in a long time. She sank into the deep kiss, and hardly realized that she was gasping for air. George noticed, and broke the kiss, with one last burst of emotion. Alanna gulped the air, then beamed at her husband. She loved him so much.

**George's POV**

He broke their ever so passionate kiss. He looked deep into her eyes and she grinned at him. He loved her so much! It wasn't possible for anyone to love another as much as he loved his new wife. He knew that he would always love her, forever. Until someone or something took his life, he would love his wife, with as much fervor and feeling as he had just put into that kiss.

**Back to Alanna's POV**

George's look, had so much emotion and passion, that Alanna was a tiny bit taken aback. She re-gained her composure to smile at her wonderful new husband. She knew that he would protect her, and take care of her, and love her as long as he lived. She just knew it.

**So? How was it? Did you like it? Plz review! I need to know what you thought! Fresh baked chocolate chip cookies for all reviewers! shoves plate into hard drive **


	4. I need you guys to take a poll!

**OK guys! (or girls you know, whatever)**

**Anyway, I need you to take a vote for my fic...**

**Some people think I should do either KD or DN next...but I need to know which one!**

**So review this and give me your vote! I'll add up all the votes, wining pair will become the next wedding!**

**Here are the options:**

**KD**

**DN**

**BR**

**Anyone Else?**

**So plz plz plz vote! I really need to know!**


	5. Wedding Preps

**A/N: Hey Everyone! Ok, first off here are the poll results, I got so many! Thanx!**

**KD: 111111111111**

**DN: 11111111111**

**BR: 1111**

**KN: 111**

**YN: 11**

**TJ: 11**

**AN: 1**

**Alan and mystery woman: 1 (Alanna's son Alan)**

**Kel and Daine were tied for a very long time! Then I finally got another review, and they were the tie breaker. So... yah! The next wedding is going to be...Kel's! I'm going to use the votes, for the order of weddings! So first it will be Kel, then Daine, then Buri, Yuki, Thayet, and then Aly! (But first I need to read Tricksters Duet) And I'm sorry, but to all you out there who wanted Kel/Neal, I had more votes for Kel/Dom...sry! Plz don't take it out on me! **

**Review answers at the bottom!**

**Here you go!**

"No! No, no, no, no, no! I refuse!" shouted Lady Knight, Keladry of Mindelan.

"Now Kel, be reasonable!" Domitan of Masbolle countered "You must wear a dress to our wedding!"

"I detest dresses Dom!" she screeched "You of all people should know that!"

"Kel please?" he asked calmly, yet in his, special demanding way. "Do it for me?" he whispered, while snaking his arms around her waist, and pulling her close.

He started kissing her neck, and worked his way up, to surround her lips with his own. The kiss was gentle and fiery at the same time. It was filled with so much passion, that neither one wanted it to end. But soon they were gasping for breath, and pulled apart.

"Is that your way of persuading a woman, Sergeant Domitan?" Kel joked.

"Why yes it is my beloved, what are you going to do about it?" he challenged, his eyes dancing.

"I'm going to do this!" she said, jumping at her betrothed and tackling him to the floor.

There was a short knock on the door, then it burst open to reveal, a very flustered Neal.

Forgetting why he had come, Neal said, "Shouldn't you save that, for AFTER your wedding?" His green eyes were sparkling.

"Well Meathead, if we were doing what you think we were doing, wouldn't we be on the bed, and not on the floor? Dom asked innocently

Kel hit him. Hard. Then she looked at Neal, smiled, and asked, "Was there something you needed Meathead?"

"First of all!" he said, raising a finger, "Don't call me Meathead!"

"Whatever you say Meathead," needled Dom. Kel elbowed him, and stood up.

"And second of all!" he stopped. He forgot why he had come.

"We're waiting _Nealan_" said Dom, emphasizing his name.

Neal flushed. "Umm...well, I umm...forgot." he said, blushing deeper by the second.

Dom jumped up, and pushed Neal out the door. "Well then when you remember Meathead, come find us." he said, closing the door.

He turned to face Kel. She was smiling at him. He flashed her his heart-melting grin. She sat down on the bed, and he walked over to her. He cupped her chin in his, big callused hand. He tilted it up ever so gently, and kissed her. They sat there locked in an embrace, for who knows how long, until once again there was a knock at the door, startling them. They pulled apart, and looked into each other's eyes. They knew right then, that they would always love each other, no matter what.

Dom sighed. "So, Meathead, did you remember what it was that you wanted?" asked Dom, to the unopened door. When he received no answer, he stalked over to the door, and yanked it open. The person who stood there was not Neal. It was also not a maid. And it most certainly was not, just one person. It was a whole cluster of various people, who didn't seem very happy to see Dom at the door instead of Kel. Kel stood up and walked over to stand by her fiancé.

The people who were standing outside Kel's rooms were; her mother Ilane, along with her sisters, also Lalasa, Alanna, Daine, Yuki, and Buri.

It was Alanna who spoke up, "Dom, May I ask what you are doing in Keladry's rooms?" She was trying very hard to keep her temper under control, or to keep from laughing, but Dom couldn't tell which.

"I was...umm...just leaving." he mumbled under all the stares of the women surrounding him. "Bye Kel." he squeaked, and ran off. All the women burst out laughing. Kel sighed.

"Umm...what do you want?" Kel asked nervously, when she saw all the things that they women were holding. One was holding fabric patterns, a couple had measuring tools, and the rest had face paint and other various items, that Kel was sure she didn't like.

"So, what were you and Dom doing?" asked Yuki slyly

Once again the women started laughing.

"Umm...he was persuading, telling me to wear a dress to our wedding." she said, utterly uncomfortable.

"Well I should say so!" said Ilane "My baby wont be married in anything less than a proper wedding dress!"

Kel sighed. Everyone set down their many items in a heap on Kel's bed. Lalasa selected the measuring tape, and walked over to where Kel was standing. Kel groaned, she hated being measured and fitted. Especially for gowns, and dresses.

"You know the drill Kel." Lalasa told her. "Arms up, and no slouching!" she added.

Kel stood in the same position for about an hour; then Lalasa finally allowed her to move. She immediately sat down on her bed, only to jump up again, after sitting on Lalasa's pins. This time she chose a safer seat, across the room at her desk. Daine and Alanna took the face paint, and went over to her. Yuki came too, but she had a hair brush, hair bands, and hair pins.

"Wait!" she stammered. "Why do we have to do this now? My wedding isn't for another 3 days!" she said, exasperated.

"Because," Daine said simply. "We have to figure out what looks good and what doesn't."

"Alanna, surely you're on my side!" Kel said hastily. "I mean, you hate being pampered just as much as I do!"

"True, but this is your wedding we're getting you ready for." replied Alanna. "And also, I'm not the one getting pampered." she smirked.

The three set to work doing up her hair, and painting her face, taking down her hair, taking the face paint off, and trying different colors, and hair styles; with Kel protesting the entire time.

(((2 hours later)))

Yuki had finally decided upon an up-hairstyle, while Alanna and Daine had picked; a light green eye color, with red lip rough. It was topped of with just a hint of blush. As soon as the two women had stopped, Kel bolted for the dressing room, and locked the door. All the women exploded with laughter. They heard splashing, and sounds of scrubbing, then the door opened to reveal a pink faced Kel. She glared at the smirking women.

"Well, my dear Keladry," began Ilane "now we have to choose the pattern, color, and style of your wedding gown." she finished.

Kel groaned. "I'll tell what Ma, you, choose all those things, and I will go ride Hoshi." she said, grabbing her riding boots.

Ilane laughed. "No dear, what I meant was, I will choose all those things, but we need to see what patterns and colors look good on you..." she trailed off.

Without realizing it, Kel had begun to back towards the door. Alanna noticed, and suddenly, a bolt of amethyst fire had engulfed Kel, forcing her to stand still.

She glared at Alanna. "I forgot you could do that..." she grumbled.

Alanna grinned. She snapped her fingers, and Kel sprung forward. Alanna started moving her fingers back and forth,

-symbolizing legs- forcing Kel to walk over to Lalasa. When Kel was firmly in place, -and the spell was making sure she couldn't move - Alanna clapped her hands, and the fire left Kel, and swam back to Alanna's waiting hands. Once again, Kel glared at her, but Alanna only smiled.

"Daine?" asked Lalasa "Would you be a dear, and call up the sparrows to hold the fabric?"

"Of course." she replied. "I'm sure they'll be only to happy to help." she grinned in response to Kel's glower. "Ilane?" asked Daine "Would you be a dear and open the window?"

Ilane nodded, and as soon as the shutters were thrown open, six sparrows flew into the room, and cheeped a hello to everyone in turn.

Kel glared at the birds. "You traitors!" she muttered "You'll never get any dried cherries again for as long as you live!" she said to Nari. Nari paused, as if to think about it, and then flew over to perch on Daine's shoulder. Daine giggled.

At Kel's questioning look she said, "She says she'll just come live with me then." she giggled again.

The look Kel gave the bird, could have killed.

"Tweet!" squawked Nari

Daine burst out laughing. Her face turned red, and soon she was choking from laughing so hard. Alanna clapped her on the back, and Daine croaked, "Thanks." She stood up straight, regaining her composure.

"What's so funny?" asked Alanna once Daine had calmed herself.

Daine leaned over to whisper it in her ear. When she did, Alanna was laughing so hard, that tears were visible in the corners of her eyes.

Kel was still standing in the same spot, and was growing even more impatient. She started tapping her foot. She cleared her throat. None of it seemed to work, so instead she said, "It's almost dinnertime now, and I really must get to the mess, and make sure that my dear Nealan eats his vegetables." she continued, "So if you ladies will excuse me," she tried to walk away, but Alanna's spell wouldn't let her.

"I'm sure our dear Meathead can manage for one night," said Buri. "We still have work to do!" Lalasa held up a piece of fabric, which Nari and her mate took. She held up another, to be taken by two others, and the last one to be held by the final sparrows. Each one in turn held their fabric in front of Kel, then waited until Lalasa gave them instructions. They finally decided upon –with Yuki's persistence- a hazel kimono, with green trim and green sash.

"There," said Yuki "It's not a dress, but still fancier than breeches and a tunic..."

Kel sighed. "I suppose its better than a gown..." she finished with, "Can I go now, and make sure Neal ate his veggies?"

The women clustered in a circle, murmured amongst themselves, agreed that Kel could go. She moved towards the door, only to find that the spell was still in place. "Umm... Alanna?" she asked pointing to her feet.

"Hmm? Oh right of course." she said, then snapped her fingers again.

Kel bolted for the door, and ran to the Knights mess. She quickly grabbed a tray, and slid into the seat beside Neal. She dropped her head onto his shoulder and sighed. Then she sat up and looked at his plate. There were no vegetables what-so- ever on his plate. She knew it would be like this, so she had grabbed extras. She took herspoon and scooped half of her vegetables onto his plate.

"Eat up Meathead!" she said with a smirk.

"No fair Kel!" he pouted. "I-I already ate mine!"

Kel just smiled and dumped the rest of hers, on his plate. "That's what happens when Nealan lies..." She said wickedly, in response to his expression.

She quickly downed her stew, and chewed her bread. She put her tray away and was about to leave, when she saw Neal sneaking his vegetables onto the floor. She walked up behind him and took his spoon. Then she heaped it full of his veggies, and said, "Come on Neal! Just one big bite! Chu-Choo Chu-Choo, open up for the train!" she added, patronizing him.

Neal stared at her with a look of horror on his face. Unfortunately, he wasn't paying attention, and his jaw dropped open. Kel seized that moment to shove the spoon into his mouth. She tipped it so the contents fell off of it, then pulled the spoon out and closed his mouth; all in one quick motion.

"Meathead, you had better chew that before you choke." she said sweetly, then ran out of the mess hall.

She was walking back to her room, when someone grabbed her around the waist and towed her around the corner.

She turned around only to find her lips entwined with someone else's. Her eyes fluttered as she realized who it was, and she sunk into the fervor of the kiss. Her whole body felt like it was on fire. They broke apart, and Kel grinned at her fiancé.

"Well my love, is that how you greet all strangers?" he questioned, with mock sternness.

"Only if they kiss me first!" she countered.

Dom laughed, and pulled her into another embrace. They walked out into the garden. They sat on a bench and talked for hours. When the bell chimed midnight, Dom said, "You're practically asleep on your feet! Let's get you back to your rooms."

Kel was about to protest, but instead yawned and gave in. They stopped outside her door, and Dom kissed her goodnight, gently at first, then when she kissed him back, he increased the passion. She opened her door, whispered "Goodnight." and closed it.

**Whew! I thought I would never finish! I had a major writers block the entire time! Ok I hope you all loved it! plz review if you did, and also if you didn't!**

**Review Answers:**

Yazmari: I'm sorry that its not how you would have done it...but it sounds like you liked it! I hope you did! BTW what is a 'CoM/CO' story? 

**Kings Lioness: lol! I'm glad you liked it! Personally, I thought it was a little strange too, but my friend liked the idea, so I went with it!**

**DOMLUVR4EVER: I'm glad you like it! Here's Kel for you! **

**magewhisperer: Kel is up and running, plz review!**

**Sorceress Shadow Rain: I guess people just thought it was an interesting idea! Hope you think so too! **

**My Only Sunshine: Funny story actually, a bunch of people wanted Jon to still have a thing for Alanna, and I asked my friend and she agreed...so I went with it! But yes you are right, in the end she does love George because she married him. And thanx for the compliment!**

**seabiscuit0810: lol! Computer cookies are little viruses...they don't affect your computer, they're just a pain in the butt...Don't worry about it! I'm sure there are millions that I haven't read or reviewed! lol! You're a very funny person! Yes, I am going to keep going, but with other weddings! And I'm really good you like my story!**

**Sunkissed Guacamole: Yes Hallie, every hour on the hour. shakes head I know, it seemed like it to me too, but it was almost 3 whole pages and I hadn't finished! So I had to do it! Glad you like it, keep reviewing and I might actually remember to teach you how to use eyeliner...Oh I know, nobody except for Queen Hallie, is perfect! **

**CoPpErFyRmAgE: Glad you luv it! Umm...sure I umm...have a cookie transporter, but it's broken at the moment...I'll send them to you as soon as it's fixed! lol! And I have a profile now!**

**maliaphire: Funny story actually, a bunch of people wanted Jon to still have a thing for Alanna, and I asked my friend and she agreed...so I went with it! But I'm glad you read it! And reviewed! I luv reviews!**

**piglet12345: Me too! That's my favorite part! I'm so glad you liked it! lol! Yep, just a little quirky bit!**

**A/N: I'm very sorry if I didn't get some of you, I got all my reviews mixed up...And coincidentally, three of you think alike...you all went **

**KDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKD in your reviews...hmm...I wonder who that would be...**


	6. Anniversary Fun

**A/N: Hey everybody! I'm glad you all like that first chapter! Here's the next one, I hope you like this one just as much! Oh and this is basically just a filler chappie between the first one, and the actual wedding...so it's a little random...**

**Disclaimer: I think I forgot this in the last one...Oh well, it's the same...I don't own nuthin, except the plot, and if there's anything you don't recognize its mine. **

**Review Answers at the bottom!**

(((Next Morning)))

Kel woke before dawn, and -as usual- she took down her glaive and began a pattern dance. She decided to do a more complex set of cuts, and strikes to clear her mind. A knock on her door shook her out of her thoughts. She sighed and rested her glaive on her chair. As soon as the door was open, Neal rushed in.

"So my dear Meathead, did you remember why you were here yesterday?" she asked sweetly. He didn't seem to notice the use of his most hated nickname, because he carried on without stopping. She picked up her glaive and began to clean it.

"Yes I did, I came to ask a favor..." Kel waited for him to go on, and when he didn't she inquired, "And what kind of favor would that be?"

"Umm...well you see it kind of complicated..." he began. "Uh, well you see tomorrow is mine and Yuki's anniversary...so umm I was wondering if you could help me think of something to do..." he blurted.

Kel started laughing. "That's the favor?" she asked grinning. "Of course I'll help, but lets go find Dom too, he can probably help you more than I can." Her stomach growled. "We'll go find him, but first we're going to breakfast."

Neal brightened. "I'm starving!" After a moments thought, he added, "Race 'ya!"

"You're on!" she shouted then bolted out of the room.

They were neck and neck the whole run, until they were a few feet from the door. Kel looked at him and smiled, then from out of no where, she got a burst of power and jumped ahead of Neal. She tapped the door, turned and said, "I win Meathead, it looks like your getting slower!" He was panting and leaning a hand on the door. "No I think I'm just getting old." They both started laughing and walked into the mess hall. They grabbed their trays, and loaded them up with food. Then they found the table where Owen, Merric, Seaver, and the rest of their friends were. Kel and Neal ate quickly. When they were done, they excused themselves, and went to the Own's barracks. On the way there, they bumped into Raoul.

"Congratulations Kel! I hope you can keep Dom in line better than me!" he said, grinning from ear to ear. He waved goodbye, and moved on. They reached Dom's door, and knocked. When he didn't answer, Kel pushed the door open, and whispered, "Dom?" She walked into the dark room, and was fumbling around for a light, when she tripped on something. She remembered her Shang training just in time, cleanly avoiding a broken nose. Suddenly Dom sat up.

"Huh! Whats going on in here!" he asked. "And what am I doing on the floor?" he looked around and saw someone else sprawled on the floor.

"Neal? Some light please?" Kel asked.

Neal called up his magic, and held a ball of green fire in his palm. Kel looked around. "Dom, why are you sleeping in the middle the floor?"

"Kel? Neal? What are you doing here?"

"We came to ask you something, but instead, I got to trip on you." Kel smirked.

Dom stood up, shaking off his blankets, to reveal himself half naked. Kel stifled a laugh, and Neal flushed. "Dom darling, don't you want to put on some clothes?" she asked sweetly. "We do have company you know..." she added nodding at Neal.

Dom looked down. "You're always trying to change me." he said, shaking his head.

Kel couldn't contain it anymore, she burst out laughing. She was rolling on the floor with laughter. Dom joined in, and after a moment so did Neal. When they had gotten themselves under control, Dom went to his dresser and pulled on some breeches. "Well my wonderful Lady Knight, what brings you to my humble home?" he asked, patronizing her.

"Neal had a problem." she said simply. She stood up, and sat don on the bed. Dom sat next to her, and motioned to a chair for Neal. He pulled it up in front of them and sat down. He just sat there staring at his feet, so it was Kel who spoke, "Tomorrow is his and Yuki's anniversary, and he wants us to help him think of things he can do, to make it special."

"Ah, I see..." said Dom. "Hmm...let me think about it for a little while, Kel and I will come up with a list of ideas for you, and you can decide which ones you like."

Neal agreed and left.

Once the door was firmly in place, Dom looked at Kel. She was looking back at him. Their eyes locked, and soon after, their lips did too. When they finally pulled apart, Dom went over to his desk, and pulled out a piece of chalk and slate. He went back over to the bed, and handed the items to Kel. When she gave him a questioning look, he said simply, "You write better than me."

"Okay, so what's first?" she asked with a smile.

"Well, there's this...oh and this is good..." This is how it was for about the next couple of hours or until...Dom's stomach growled. He smiled sheepishly. "I never ate breakfast...so I guess I'm a little hungry."

"Then lets go con something off the kitchen for you." she grinned. They stood up and moved for the door. Kel turned around, and put a hand on his chest. "Maybe you should put a shirt on first." she smirked. He took her hand and kissed it. "Anything for my beautiful Protector of the Small!" he said, and ducked as she swung at him. "Get dressed my adorable Sergeant!" she countered. "Yes Ma'am!" he said, then slid into the room.

He emerged a moment later, fully clothed. He offered her his arm and said, "Milady?" She dropped her head onto his shoulder and accepted his arm. Soon they were racing to the kitchens, until they ran into someone. All of them fell over onto the stone walkway.

"Whats going on?" asked the mystery person.

"We're very sorry Sir, let me help you up." said Dom. He stood up, and helped Kel to her feet with one hand and offered the other to the man on the ground.

The man took Dom's hand and said, "Thank you Sergeant." Dom, startled, looked into the man's face. Kel gasped. The man had striking sapphire eyes, and jet black hair. They had just run into the King of Tortall. The ruler of their Kingdom. She immediately dropped to one knee, and said, "Your Majesty, I am eternally sorry for my rudeness. I beg of your forgiveness." She waited for an answer, and when one didn't come, she raised her head a tiny bit, and saw the King's eyes crinkle in amusement. "No harm done Keladry, all is forgiven." he said. "And please, call me Jon." he added.

She nodded and stood. "Then if I am to call you Jon, will you please call me Kel?" she asked hopefully. "People don't usually use my full name." she said. "Well, not unless I'm in trouble." she added.

Jon laughed. "If you promise never to call me your Majesty, your Highness, my Lord, or even Sir, I will refrain from calling you Keladry."

"Not even Sir?" she questioned.

"No not Sir. I don't like any of those titles, so call me Jon." he replied.

It was then that Kel remembered Dom. "Dom and I were going to the kitchens for something to eat, would you care to join us?"

"Thank you, but I must decline. I was just on my way to speak with Raoul, but perhaps another time?" And with that they went their separate ways. This time Kel and Dom went a little slower, so as not to run into –perhaps- the other Monarch.

They were able to con some food off the cooks, and they went to the gardens to eat it. They sat in the grass, -Kel in Dom's lap- and talked. Soon Kel asked, "Remember the day you proposed?"

"Yes." he replied simply.

_Flashback_

_Kel and Dom were at New Hope. They were outside the walls, walking alongside the stream. They found a big rock, and sat down on it._

"_Kel," said Dom. "I love you." _

"_I love you too Dom." she said, wondering where this was going. _

"_I mean it Kel. I loved you from the first moment I saw you." he whispered. "I want to be with you for the rest of my life." he added, pulling out a ring box. He got down on one knee and asked, "Kel will you marry me?" _

_Kel leaned down, and kissed him. He kissed her back, and it was full of passion. "Yes Dom!" Kel said with tears in her eyes. "Of course I will marry you!" His eyes brightened, and he picked her up and spun around, stopping only to her big, full lips again. _

_They broke their embrace due to sounds of clapping. They looked around, and spotted Neal. He was atop his horse, and everyone from the refuge camp was surrounding them, shouting their congratulations, and offering their support for preparations. _

_Kel and Dom started laughing. Then -along with everyone else- they ran back to the awaiting gates of New Hope. _

_End Flashback_

Kel laughed at the memory. They got up, and started to look for Neal. They found him a moment later pacing in his study. "Meathead, sit down before you put a hole in your floor." Dom smirked.

Neal sighed and sat behind his desk. He motioned to two chairs in front of him. They sat and Kel pulled out the slate that had their list, and handed it to Dom.

Kel said, "Ok here's what we came up with:" Dom read off the list.

1. Have Kel make traditional Yamani foods for a romantic picnic lunch

2. Buy her a beautiful new Kimono for dinner (go to Lalasa for this)

3. Go horseback riding

4. Buy her a nice present

5. Tell her you love her

6. Put flower petals on the bed

7. Go for a walk in the gardens

"So," asked Kel "What do you think?"

Neal jumped up and ran around the desk. He hugged Kel, and Dom, then started jumping up and down. "You guys are the best!" he shouted. "Yuki will be blown away!"

"So which ones are you going to do?" inquired Dom, with a sly grin.

"Hmmm...maybe all of them," replied Neal "If there's time."

Kel and Dom left Neal to his planning, and took a ride to Corus.

They went to the market place, to find the items Kel needed for Neal's picnic. They found some of the spices, and a few of the other things, but not everything. She decided she would have to ask Yuki. "Lets go home Dom." she told him. "We've been here all day." They rode quickly back up to the Palace. They un-tacked their mounts and went to dinner. They ate in the Own's mess hall. They sat with Raoul, and Dom's squad; at a table in the corner. They talked for hours while everyone finished eating. Kel was practically asleep. She had a long day and she was tired. She stifled a yawn, but Raoul noticed. "Sergeant get this girl to bed!" he said to Dom. Wolset grinned wolfishly. Unfortunately, Raoul saw that too... "Something funny, Corporal?" he questioned, eyes blazing. "N-no Sir." replied Wolset. "Good." He turned back to Kel and Dom. "Kel go to bed and get some rest." he said. "Yes Da." she replied teasing him.

They left, and Dom walked Kel back to her rooms. When they got there, Dom leaned down –just a little- to kiss her ever-so passionately. She returned the fervor. They broke apart and said goodnight. Kel went into her bedchambers. As soon as her head hit the pillow, she was asleep.

(((Next Morning)))

Yuki's POV

_Sigh. Today is our anniversary. Neal hasn't said anything about it! He probably forgot. But he was acting really weird yesterday...I wonder what's on his mind..._she wondered. She sighed again and rolled out of bed. She decided not to wake Neal up just yet. She leaned over to give him a kiss, only to find that he wasn't there! _Maybe he went to breakfast_ she thought. She put on a pale pink Kimono, and went to find him. She walked along the corridors looking for her husband. She reached the Knight's mess hall, and pushed open the doors. All eyes were riveted on her. "Umm..."she said timidly. "I'm looking for Nealan. Has anyone seen him?" she added. Kel stood up and ran over to her friend. "Yuki?" she asked, concerned. "Yuki, are you alright?" Yuki put on her Yamani mask and said, "I'm fine Kel." Then added as an afterthought, "But can I talk to you? Privately?"

Kel nodded and followed her out. They walked outside and sat on the grass. Kel waited for Yuki to talk, then asked, "Yuki what's wrong?" Yuki sighed.

"You know me too well Kel." she said with a smile. She was silent for a moment longer then she broke.

"Oh Kel!" she sobbed. "Kel I think I'm boring him!" she put her hands over her face. "Kel, what if he doesn't love me anymore?" she asked frightened. (A/N: I know she doesn't actually do any of that, but bear with me, I had to make her like that other wise nothing else would work out right...so don't kill me)

Kel finally understood. She laughed. "Yuki, I'm more than sure he still loves you." she said grinning. "And you are definitely not boring him!"

"But Kel how can you be sure!" she demanded.

Kel smiled. "Yuki trust me on this one." she said. "You just need to trust me." she added quietly.

Yuki nodded and wiped her eyes on her sash. They stood up and went back inside.

"Yuki? Can I borrow some cooking things? I want to make Dom some Yamani food. I got some things in Corus yesterday, but there are still a few things I need..." she trailed off.

Yuki brightened. "Sure! Just tell me what you need!" she said. "And if you need help, don't hesitate to ask!" They went to Neal and Yuki's rooms, and got the other items Kel needed. She thanked Yuki and left.

(Back to) Kel's POV

She got the remaining things from Yuki, and rushed back to her rooms. She gathered up all the things she needed, and went to the kitchens. She quickly got permission from the cooks to use a small corner. She set out all her ingredients and began cooking.

(((1 hour later)))

Kel had finished all her food, and gotten a picnic basket from Ethel the head chef. She took it back to her rooms, and went to find Neal. He was conning some flowers off the gardener. "Meathead, your picnic is ready, oh and Yuki is afraid you don't love her anymore so you better do something fast..." she told him. Neal jumped. He hadn't known she was behind him. He grabbed the roses, and pulled a little box out of his pocket. "I'm ready for inspection!" She laughed and looked him over. "You're in tip-top condition Sir Meathead. You're ready to greet your beloved." he grinned and ran off to his rooms.

(Once again) Yuki's POV

She was moping around their rooms when the door burst open. In walked Neal. "Hello my dear." he said before dropping what he was holding onto the desk, and wrapping his arms around her waist. He kissed her deeply, and broke away before she realized what was happening. It donned on her, and she beamed. _Kel was right!_ She shouted in her head. Neal ran over to the desk and brought her a bouquet of red roses, and a small wrapped box. She set the box on the bed and got a vase for the flowers. "Neal they're lovely!" She set them on her bedside table and picked up her present. "Can I open it?" she asked excitedly.

"Of course! Open it!" he replied

She ripped off the wrapping, and found a tiny velvet box. She opened it, and gasped. Inside was a charm bracelet. It had various gems, and mini figurines. Also in the box, were earrings. They were diamonds set in white gold. She jumped up and kissed Neal. "Neal this bracelet is beautiful! And these earrings are gorgeous!" she said ecstatically.

"And that's not all. I have another surprise for you at dinner. And for lunch we're going for a horseback ride, and we'll bring a picnic lunch." he said. "And Yuki, I love you." he added.

(((Lunch Time)))

Neal had gotten the picnic lunch from Kel, before heading to the stables. Yuki was going to meet him in half a bell, and he needed to saddle the horses. Kel said that Yuki could ride Hoshi. So first he located Hoshi's tack, and saddled her up. Then he tacked up his own riding mount Magewhisperer. Then he hooked the basket onto his saddle horn, and led both horses up to the courtyard. Yuki was waiting for him. He helped her into the saddle, and handed her the reins. Then he mounted his horse and they rode off. They rode along for an hour or so, then stopped by a small stream. They found a large rock. They spread a blanket over it, and sat down. Neal brought out the picnic basket and spread its contents out on the blanket. Yuki gasped as she realized what they were about to eat. "Neal, where did you get all this food?" she asked, confused.

"Kel made it for me." he replied. "She said it was your favorite. Was she right? Is this all okay?"

Yuki smiled. "It's perfect Neal!" She picked up a rice roll, and fed it to him. He fed her a sushi wrap. This is how it was until they were both stuffed. Then they sat on the edge of the stream, swishing their legs in the cool crisp water. Yuki rested her head on Neal's shoulder. He leaned down and surrounded her soft lips with his own. She kissed him back with even more passion. Neal darling, I love you." she said when the kiss had ended.

"I love you too Yuki." he said, before kissing her again.

They spent the day together, enjoying each others company. On their way back to the Palace, Neal told Yuki to go ahead. "I need to get your other surprise in Corus. I'll be back soon." he said, then rode off.

He arrived in Lalasa's shop moments before she closed. "I thought you'd never get here! You cut it very close!" she told him sternly.

"I know, I'm sorry, I got held up. I was with Yuki." he replied hurriedly. "But I'm here now, can I have it?" he asked.

She reached behind the counter, and pulled out a prettily wrapped package. "Take it. she said thrusting it at him. "He thanked her and rode back to the Palace. He quickly un-tacked his mount, and rushed back to his rooms. Yuki was sitting at the desk, writing a letter. He –for the second time that day- burst into the room. He gave her the present and told her to open it. She looked into his eyes, as if looking for a clue. He just smiled at her and said, "Hope you like it dear." She carefully unwrapped the beautiful paper, inside was a white box. She lifted the top. and was stunned. In the box, was a beautiful silk Kimono. It had yellow butterflies on the luxurious pink silk; the sash around the middle was also yellow. She pulled it out, and held it up in the light. "Go try it on." he said gently. She jumped up and ran into the dressing room. She came out looking stunning. "How did you know the right size?" she asked.

"I went to Lalasa; how else?" he said grinning. "Now come on, we'll be late." he added.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"We're having dinner with Kel and Dom." he replied.

"Give me a moment." she said. "I need to do my hair, and put on some face paint."

"Yuki you are beautiful without it." he told her with a smile.

"It will only take a minute," she said "And besides, it makes me prettier." she smirked.

Ten minutes later, they were on their way to Kel's rooms. Yuki had put her hair up in a bun, and put decorative chopsticks through it. She was wearing light yellow eye paint, and pink lip rouge. She also had on a touch of blush. When they reached Kel's rooms, Neal knocked. Dom answered the door. He was dressed almost the same as Neal. In his 'ballroom best', as Kel called it. He showed them into the living room, where candles were set all around the room. There was a small table in the center. It was set for four, and had two candles on it. Kel was sitting in one of the chairs, looking at them. She was wearing a green dress with hazel trim. It had a slightly low cut, with emeralds around the neck line. Her soft brown hair was brushed, and left down, caressing her shoulders. She was wearing red lip rouge, a light blush, and a hint of green eye paint. She looked at Yuki. "Do you like it?" she asked "It's a wedding gift from Dom." she added.

"Kel, you look wonderful." Yuki said.

Kel blushed. "So do you Yuki."

Neal cleared his throat, and walked Yuki over to the table. He pulled out the chair next to across from Kel, and once Yuki was sitting, he sat next to her. Dom took his seat beside Kel. He leaned over a lifted the silver dome off the platter. Kel lifted another, and Neal a third. They all started to eat, and chat. They were having lots of fun together, but soon they were all full, and were very tired. Neal and Yuki bade them goodnight, and trudged back to their rooms.

Upon entering the bedroom, Yuki was taken aback. There were flower petals covering the bed. "B-But Neal, how did these get here?" she asked stunned. "You were with me the whole time!"

Neal grinned. "I put them there when you were getting ready." he replied. "I wanted to surprise you." he added waggling his eyebrows suggestively. Yuki laughed and said, "Come here, my wonderfully romantic husband." she said, holding her arms wide. He obediently walked over to her. She kissed him, and he kissed her back.

**A/N: Dun Dun Dun! I know I'm a hypocrite...I hate cliffies, yet I give you guys one...but I'll tell you what, here's what happens:**

**As I'm sure you all know, the kissing leads to more...unfortunately, this fic is rated PG...I think...so I have to leave you with just the kissing. Anyway...Hope you all like it, plz review! **

**Answers:**

**Yazmari: Glad you luv it! I know, BR would have been good, but too many people wanted KD...sry...lol! that's my favorite part too!**

**ColossalSky: I luv this pairing too! Hope you like this one as much as the last one! **

**seabiscuit0810: That's ok, your still funny! And don't worry about it, we all have those days! Everyone needs random! Two of my best friends, I swear, their middle name is random! But that's what makes them so great! I'm so glad you like it! I hope you like this one too!**

**CoPpErFyRmAgE: Same here! Yuki would be devastated if Kel married Neal! Anyway...glad you like it! I've got a long time...if you care to explain the cheez-it transporter...lol**

**jasmineb: Ha ha! Thanx! Glad you like it!**

**lianhuaflower13: Yah I guess there was...but not cuz of my block...just felt like it, and that's what they do!**

**USNA: Glad you luv it! Here's more KD, wedding is next chapter! **

**DOMLUVR4EVER: lol! Not a problem! Hope you like it!**

**magewhisperer: Thanx! So glad you like it! Hmm...you mean like a Roger/Delia wedding? Or just a new story about Roger?**

**wildace keladry2005: lol! That's a good thing right? This one's a filler, but next one is the wedding, then I will definitely do DN!**

**Fiyren: Cool name! Thanx for the review! And for the compliments! Hope you like this chapter!**

**Sunkissed Guacamole: Even though you're too lazy to review...I know you read it...or...at least I think you did...plz review this one! **


	7. Kel? Getting married?

**A/N: Special thanx to CitrusFruit, for her MAJOR input on this chapter! This is Kel's wedding day! The last chapter! Hope you love it!**

**Review answers at the bottom!**

**Disclaimer: Do I have to say it? I obviously don't own nuthin, 'cept for whatever you don't recognize!**

(((Pre-Dawn activities)))

Wedding Day

Dom's POV

Dom awoke to pounding on his door. He sat straight up, and looked out the window. It was still dark out. He groaned, and swung his feet out of his bed. He stood up, and grabbed a pair of breeches. He struggled to put his legs in them, and succeeded only in falling over. He hit the floor and winced. He reached a hand up to feel his face, and pulled it back to find blood. He wiped his bloodied nose on an old shirt and went to open the door. He threw it open, and almost got a fist in the face, as the man was starting to knock again. But its owner caught themselves just in time. He blinked a few times to get his eyes adjusted to the darkness, and looked up –with the shirt still pressed to his nose- and saw all the members of his squad.

"What are you doing here!" he exclaimed. He looked into each face, and found them all grinning. "And why are you smiling?" he added suspiciously.

Wolset was first to speak, "We're stealing you."

Dom groaned. "What for?" he asked. "Its not even DAWN!" he yelled.

"You're going to wake Raoul if you do that." His squad replied calmly.

Dom slammed the door. He grabbed a clean shirt and threw it on, forgetting to button it. Then he ran over to his wash basin, and scrubbed the dried blood off his face, avoiding his tender nose. Then he stuffed his feet into his boots, and went back outside. He glared at all his men. "Traitors." he grumbled.

Wolset smirked. "Thanks, we try."

Dom punched him on the arm as they were leaving the Own's barracks. "So, where exactly are we going?" he questioned.

Lerant replied, "That's for us to know, and you to find out."

Dom shrugged, and buttoned his shirt. They walked along in silence. When they reached the stables, Balamir made sure he didn't try to run off, while the rest of Dom's men saddled the horses. Dom grumbled throughout the whole process. When all the horses were finally tacked up, Dom grabbed his mount away from Leland. "Well, you're welcome!" he shouted annoyed. Wolset gave the signal to mount up, and everyone obeyed. Dom muttered something under his breath, as they set out. They rode through the newly awakened Corus. On the edge of town, they hurried off the road and into the forest. The sun had risen slightly, and it was much easier to see now. When they reached a small clearing, everyone –except Dom- dismounted.

"Come on princess, get down." Lerant smirked.

"Actually, I think I'll stay up here. The view is really quite nice..." Dom retorted.

Wolset snapped his fingers and pointed to Dom, and the next thing he knew, two of his men were setting him on the ground.

Noland ran to one of his saddle bags, and came back with a small case, and a brown bag.

Dom cocked an eyebrow. "What is that?" he asked suspiciously.

Noland replied brightly, "It's for your initiation!" He received glares from the other men.

"Initiation? Initiation for what?" said Dom.

Wolset grinned. "Your initiation to married life of course!"

"But, you guys aren't married...you're not allowed to be!" Dom said.

"We were hoping you would ignore that fact..." said Josef.

Lerant took the brown bag, and pulled out a bottle of ale. Noland opened his black case to reveal ten small glasses.

"It's barely past dawn! You expect us to drink ale this early in the morning!" Dom argued.

"Of course not! This is for later, we're going to tell you all the things you need to be careful of when you're married." replied Fulcher.

"What do you know about marriage!" Dom shouted. "None of you are married! None of you can marry! And you're going to give me advice about it!" Dom lost control of his temper.

"We're just going to give you some tips that we've picked up from other married couples, such as our brothers and sisters." replied Lofren smoothly.

Dom calmed down a bit. "Okay then, who's first?" he asked with a grin.

Fayez raised a hand, laughing. They talked for a few hours about all the things that they had seen or heard about marriage. Soon Jarret said, "You should really think about whether or not you're ready to be tied down by a wife."

_Did he just tell me I shouldn't marry Kel?_ Dom thought. "I suppose, but I think I already thought about it enough before I proposed to her." Dom replied calmly, with a slight smile. Jarret shrugged. They went on talking and joking, until around midday they got hungry. They had a quick drink, and headed back to the palace. Dom hurried to put his mount away, and ran to see Kel. He caught up with her as she was entering the knight's mess. She smiled at him as he ran up. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and kissed her passionately. She kissed him back, draping her arms around his neck. When they pulled apart for air Kel asked brightly, "What was that for?"

"Just because I love you." he replied tenderly, and walked into the mess hall.

She laughed, and followed him in to get some food.

After getting their lunch, they went and sat with Neal, Merric, and Seaver.

"So Neal, how did it go with Yuki?" Kel asked slyly.

Neal flushed. "Umm...it went good...she said she had a wonderful day." he said hurriedly.

Merric and Seaver grinned, Kel and Dom laughed. They all teased him some more, then Kel stood to leave. Dom went with her, and they took a walk outside. They found a nice tree to sit under. Kel sat on Dom's lap as he leaned against the trunk.

Kel's POV

She drifted off to sleep without realizing it. She woke to Alanna screaming at Dom. She opened her eyes and looked at Alanna. "You're not supposed to see her before the wedding!" she yelled at Dom.

"Alanna?" Kel asked. "Alanna, what time is it?"

"WHAT TIME IS IT! Its time for you to get ready! I've been looking for you for over an hour! We almost don't have enough time anymore!" she flung up her hands. Kel tried to stand but found she couldn't; Dom had his arms around her waist. She whispered, "You can let go, she won't bite me." she grinned and said, "As much as she may want to." Dom smiled and let her go. She hopped up, and pulled the still ranting Alanna back inside. They got to Kel's rooms, to find the same people as before, plus some extras. Kel's mother and sisters, Yuki, Lalasa, Daine, Buri, a few maids, and even Queen Thayet. She immediately bowed to Thayet. Thayet walked over and pulled her upright. "No time for that now, we have to hurry and get you ready."

"Yes your Majesty." Kel mumbled.

"Call me Thayet." the queen replied automatically. There was a wash basin in the corner, and Kel was pushed towards it. "In you go." said Ilane. Kel quickly undressed and slipped into the water. Kel yelped. The water was cold.

Yuki realized what she was thinking and said, "It was warm an hour ago." Kel scrubbed hastily and jumped out of the water. Kel's sister Adalia held out a towel. "Thanks Addie." Kel said with a smile. Oranie had another towel, and started to dry Kel's hair. Kel sat in a chair, and Daine and Alanna started on her face paint. Once they had it exactly as they wanted it, they handed her over to Yuki and Buri. They piled her hair on top of her head, and pinned it there. They left two locks down, on either side of her face. She stood and went over to her mother and Lalasa. They took her towel, and replaced it with her wedding Kimono. It was a rich hazel color, and had a deep green trim, as well as a sash of the same color around the middle. She turned to Thayet for inspection. Thayet spun her around, making sure she looked perfect. When that was done, she gave Kel a smile and a hug. "Best of luck Kel." she said. All the women murmured their agreement. It was then that Kel noticed everyone else was already dressed. Her sisters, Daine, Buri, Alanna, and Yuki were to be her bridesmaids. Her mother was wearing a simple gown. And Thayet looked stunning –as usual- in a moderate-cut evening dress. Her mother and father were going to walk Kel down the isle, and give her away to her groom. Kel frowned. "But, who is to be the flower girl Ma?" All the women grinned wildly. "That's a surprise my dear, you'll find out soon enough though." replied Ilane. (A/N: Hmm...Mystery plotting... I wonder who the surprise flower girl will be...)

Kel raised an eyebrow, but lowered it when she realized they weren't going to tell her anything.

"Now come on, you don't want to be late for your own wedding, do you?" said Daine.

There was a knock on the door. One of the maids answered it. "Is my baby girl ready for her big day?" asked Piers with a big grin. Kel smiled and nodded. Everyone filed out of the room, Kel being last. As she passed through the doors, her mother took one of her arms, and her father held the other. They procession proceeded onto the grounds, to where a make-shift alter stood.

When the music started to play, Kel laughed. Her mystery flower girl wasn't a girl. It wasn't even a person. Her mystery flower girl was Peachblossom. He had flowers braided into his mane and tail, and a floral blanket on his back. In his mouth, he carried a basket full of rose petals. He shook his head and some fell out onto the walkway. He did that a few time until there were no more petals. Dom and his best man –Sir Meathead of course- were trying very hard not to laugh. Kel calmed herself down enough to watch her bridesmaids proceed down the isle. Then it was her turn. She looked at her dad. He gave her a comforting smile, and nodded. She took a step forward. Soon she was halfway down the isle. She looked into the crowd of people. She immediately spotted her brother Anders. He grinned at her, and gave her a thumbs-up. She smiled and kept walking. When she reached the alter, her mother and father kissed her cheeks, and went to their seats. She and Dom clasped hands, and listened to the priest. He went through all of the traditional marital things, and then said, "I was told that you both had written your own vows?" Kel and Dom nodded. "Then Domitan, will you please read your vows aloud."

Dom cleared his throat.

_Kel,_

_Since the first moment I met you, I knew that I was in love. _

_When I found out you loved me as well, I was ecstatic._

_I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. _

_You mean the world to me. Without you, I wouldn't be the same._

_I love you. Always and Forever, I will be there for you._

_From the moment I say, I do._

Kel's heart was doing flip-flops. Now it was her turn. "And Keladry, will you read your vows?" asked the priest. Kel nodded feebly.

_Dom, _

_I cannot put into words how much I love you._

_There is no way to describe what I feel when I see you smile. _

_I love everything about you. I always will._

_When I'm away from you, a part of me is missing. _

_You can always cheer me up, when no one else can._

_I love you. I truly, deeply love you._

They stood watching each other. Their eyes filled with a passion too rich, too deep to comprehend. The priest spoke once again. "I know pronounce you, husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Dom leaned in close, and his lips locked with Kel's. They stood trading passion for passion, commitment for commitment, and love for love. All their friends and family cheered. They clapped, and whistled, and stomped their feet. Kel and Dom broke their kiss, and smiled at each other. Then they ran back up the isle, and into the palace. They went to the ball room, where the reception was being held. Soon they were joined by everyone who had attended the wedding. People were congratulating them left, and right. Soon music started playing, and people were dancing. Kel and Dom ran out onto the dance floor and held each other close. They danced the night away, until they were practically asleep on their feet. Kel and Dom went to her rooms. They changed into night clothes, and fell asleep as soon as they hit the bed. Kel snuggled close to Dom, and murmured 'I love you' into his chest. "I love you too." he whispered into her soft hair.

**A/N: Ok! Hope you all like it! I'm very sorry it's so short...I had a hard time coming up with ideas...it took me a week just to do this much! Next up is DN!**

**Plz review!**

**Review Answers: **

**Shyllaa: Huh? What do you mean? I'm confused...you said, 'where have you been!' shrug Oh well...Hope you like this chappie!**

**Sorceress Shadow Rain: You reviewed twice...thanx! I can't believe it either! But I'm glad!**

**Yamani Lump: I know! So cute! Neal is one of my fav. characters! I'm glad you like it!**

**Fiyren: lol! Thanx! My friend doesn't get my name... Glad you like it!**

**nativewildmage: lol! Thanx, I try! I got the hint btw...I hope you like this chapter! I know! I thought it would be a fun idea! Do you think he was OOC at all? I'm glad you love it! I had them help so that it would actually qualify as a KD chapter...**

**tortall princess: I'm so glad you luv it! Hope you luv this one too!**

**Amethyst Prongs: I thought that was a nice addition...lol! My friend said I should have been realistic...but I was like hey! it wouldn't have been as funny! I'm glad you like it!**

**ElvislivesAgain: I luv fluff too! Fluff is the best! Glad you like it!**

**USNA: Glad you luv it! I updated! Plz review for me!**

**seabiscuit0810: I'm so glad you like it! I'm glad you thought so! I thought so too! Here's your update! Ooook...that's random! lol! **

**CoPpErFyRmAgE: lol! Gotcha! Your friends are just like mine! Random! lol! I know I can, but that was just a joke...lol. Glad you liked it! Hope you like this one too! **

**x17SkmBdrchiczxx: Thanx! You're welcome! I luv your story! Don't worry, I definitely will...lol**

**magewhisperer: OK will do! And thank you so so so so so so so so much! I couldn't remember what the horse's name was! and my friend got mad cuz I accidentally named the horse after her old dog...big mistake...shudder it's a very bad idea to make her mad...lol thanx for reviewing!**

**Yazmari: Thanx! I can't! I'm sorry! Next is DN...but then I promise it's BR! hope you like this one!**

**sirladyknight: Thanx! Glad you liked it! Hope you like this one too! **

**lianhuaflower13: Nu uh! I did it all by myself! jk...hope you like it Janni!**

**Sunkissed Guacamole: Oops...bad idea...I changed it though! And I honestly didn't mean to do that...do u forgive me:) I figured...yes un-tacked is a word! It's a horse word...I'm glad you thought so! I tried! You're sooooooooooooooooo weird! You know that:) Hope you like this chappie!**

**DOMLUVR4EVER: I know, I'm sorry...I just couldn't think of anything...plz don't be mad! This one was all about Kel and Dom! **


	8. Apologetic Me

A/N: I'm soooooooooooo sorry you guys! I had started the next chapter! But it's on my mom's computer and my mom got mad at me and my bros and she banned us from the computer! So that means no more chapters! For a little while anyway. I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry! You don't know how sorry I am! I seriously mean it! Plz don't hurt me! I beg of you! cowers

Ok now that that's done, Review answers:

animegirl259: Thanks! That's too bad…I definitely will!

Confusedknight: How was it? Was it fun? Glad you liked it! I wish I could!

magewhisperer: Thanks! That's ok, sometimes it takes me a while to review things too.

darkjdeg: Me too! I thought it was so romantic! lol

DOMLUVR4EVER: Oh good! I'm so glad! I would hate to have a reviewer mad at me!

jasmineb: I thought about having something go wrong like have Dom get cold feet…that was why I threw the marriage orientation in there…but I decided I couldn't break Kel's heart. And I will do DN if my mom ever gives back the computer…

Caitlin: I'm glad you think so! And I'm glad you luved it! I hope you write something! If you do let me know and I will definitely r/r!

redbird-flying-away: Glad you like it! I'll update asap!

Sorceress Shadow Rain: shrug I dunno…just a weird brainstorm I guess…I thought it would be funny…and also a friend of mine helped out…we were trying to figure out who would play the parts in the wedding and I was like wait…who's gonna be the flower girl? And then it hit me. BAM! Anyway…sry I'm blabbering…oh no! I'm turning into Hallie! Ahh! DN is up next!

CoPpErFyRmAgE: lol! In that case I hope so too! Well, you're my friend too! I know it took me a long time to review that chapter…I read it the day you updated but my internet was being stupid! So it wouldn't let me review! I hope you're not mad at me…it would make me very sad… :'( And I promise I will update ASAP!

USNA: Glad you luved it! I will update ASAP I promise!

thingy of um thingyness: I know! it's awful! lol

lianhuaflower13: AHH! You got my finger! screams at top of lungs Help! Murderer! Murderer! Call 911 call 911!

Anyhow…thanx for the review. And I got your postcard! I'm glad you got plenty of pineapple…

Sunkissed Guacamole: I think your tiredness is getting to you…splenduferous? That's not a word…unless you mean splendiferous… I'm glad you got to do 2 reviews…it makes me happy to get reviews…even from the same person…I'm glad youtr keyboard is ok…cuz if it was broken I couldn't be talking to you! I'm glad you liked Peachblossom! I did too! Everyone thought it was hilarious!

sirladyknight: I know…just a weird idea I threw in…glad you like the chapter!

nativewildmage: lol! I totally agree! Hope you like the next one too! If I ever get to finish the chapter that it…grumbles about mothers and stupid rules

CitrusFruit: Thanx for the review! And you did it special for me:) lol! yup yup yup! Dn is up next! If I can ever finish the stuid chapter… I'm so glad you liked it!

ElvislivesAgain: Yup yup yup! I luv Alanna's temper issues!

seabiscuit0810: Yes! Extremely special! Glad you liked it! I thought that was hilarious! And don't ask how I came up with it…cuz I have no idea what-so-ever!


	9. Horses, Kisses, Stories, and Darkings

**A/N: Order up! Daine and Numy hot off the grill! Enjoy your update! Oh and by the way, would you like fries with that? (That was for you Hallie!)******

**Disclaimer: Well, if I must, I must. I don't own any of this, except for the story line, and anything you don't recognize. ******

**Review answers at the bottom! **

(((Late winter/Early spring, just after Midwinter)))

Numair smiled in his sleep. He was having that dream again.

_Daine and Numair were walking on the beach; hand in hand. They were older than they were now, by about 5 or 6 years. They were laughing and grinning. Then Daine turned and called out down the beach. 'Sarralin! Leave you brother alone!' Numair turned to gat a glimpse of his future children. His grin broadened when he saw them. Sarralin was as beautiful as her mother. She had stormy cerulean eyes, a stubborn chin, soft golden-brown tresses, and a stunning smile. Numair heard Daine bellow, 'Rikash! Just because I only scolded Sarra, doesn't mean you weren't being bad as well!' Daine shook her head. 'I swear it's as if you were both born yesterday!' Numair turned to look at his son. His son was the splitting image of himself. He had black hair, dark colored eyes, a powerful gift, and signs of a scholar throughout his face. Numair was content to just gaze at his future children; but he felt himself waking up, and let go of the dream... _

"Magelet?" he whispered. He reached his hand out for his beloved Daine. He expected to find her elegant form lying next to him, but instead he felt something small, soft, and squishy. He frowned, and opened his eyes. It was sometime before dawn, so it was still dark but his eyes adjusted quickly. He looked to where Daine usually lay, beside him, only to find a black blob. The tiny black blob had a small bit of leaf in it. (A/N: Sound familiar? You guessed it! It's Leaf!) The darking formed a blob head, so it could speak. "Message from Daine." it squeaked. Numair sat up eagerly. The darking cleared its throat and began to talk. But it wasn't its own squeaky voice, but Daine's voice speaking through the blob of darkness.

_Numair, __  
__Onua needed me in the stables. One of the Rider's mares was foaling, and she wanted me there to help out, just in case. I will be back as soon as possible. I love you, __  
__Daine _

"Thank you Leaf." he said, and watched the darking as it slid off the bed and squeezed under the door. Numair decide to get up and go see Daine. He threw back the covers, and dropped onto the cold stone floor. He winced as the stone seemed to suck the warmth out of his feet. He grumbled and stalked off to the privy. After he relieved himself, he scrubbed his face and cleaned his teeth. He pulled on a fresh pair of breeches, and a cotton shirt. He stuffed his feet into his boots, grabbed a jacket, and headed out the door.

When Numair reached the Rider's stables, he looked around for the right stall. He saw one with a light on, at the opposite end of the building. He slowly and silently –as silent as possible- plodded past all the sleeping horses. A few opened weary eyes to stare at him, but closed them again as soon as he passed. He approached the last stall on the right hand side, and carefully peeked over the top of the door. His smiled as he saw the scene before him.

Miri was cradling the mare's head in her lap. Daine and Onua were kneeling behind the horse. They were cleaning off a new-born filly. Miri stood as the mare stirred. The mare pulled her legs up and under her, and turned to clean her babe. Daine and Onua relinquished the job to the mother, and went over to Miri. They watched as the filly tried to stand. Its legs folded under it, causing it to stay down. But it tried again, and this time managed to stay up; at least for a few moments.  
Numair watched all of this with interest. He'd never seen a horse right after it was born. He always saw them a day later, after they could walk around and were all clean and frizzy. "So that's what they look like." he murmured, not meaning for it to be out loud. All three women jumped at the voice. Daine smiled, recognizing it. "You couldn't wait until I came back?" she teased. She turned around. "You must love me or something." her smile turned into a very broad grin.  
Numair smiled and said, "I must." He leaned down and kissed her tenderly. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and buried her fingers in his thick hair. They heard giggling, and pulled apart. 

Miri was trying to suppress her laughter, and Onua was grinning. Daine still had an arm around Numair. "What's so funny?" she asked suspiciously. Miri was choking on her suppressed giggles, so all she could do was point. Numair and Daine looked. Daine smiled. It seemed that while they were kissing, Numair had let the blocks on his magic drop by accident. The baby horse was encircled in black fire, and was standing on its head. Numair flushed. He stuck out a hand and gathered his magic back. He set the filly down on the ground next to her mother.  
"So Miri, what are you going to call her?" Daine asked, as if nothing had happened.  
Numair raised an eyebrow, surprised. "Miri gets to name her?" he wondered aloud.  
Onua smiled. "It's her mare, so there for it's her filly." she said pointedly.  
"Hmm...I'm not sure," interrupted Miri. "Do you have any ideas Daine?" she asked hopefully.  
Daine studied the tiny horse for a moment. It was a golden brown, and its short tufts of mane, were a rich chocolate color. It had a blaze on its face. It had long gangly legs, and the hair above its right front hoof was pure white. "I think Blaze would be a suitable name, but I'll ask her mother." she said. She reached out with her magic, and probed the mind of the mare. _Maiko? What would you like us to call your daughter?_ She asked kindly.  
The mare thought for a moment before answering, _Wild One, or WindSong. Because by the looks of her, she'll love to be wild, but also love to run like the wind._  
Daine giggled. "Maiko says either Wild One, or Wind Song. Because she'll love to be wild, and love to run like the wind. The final choice is yours Miri." she said, all in a single breath.  
Miri screwed up her face in frustration. "They both sound good though!" she said exasperated. She pondered what Daine had said. "I like WindSong...what do you guys think?" she asked.  
Daine said, "I think its wonderful Miri."  
"I love it." replied Onua  
"It seems fitting." agreed Numair.  
Miri smiled. "Great!" she walked over to the newly named filly. "What do you think of that name?" WindSong gave a shrill whinny. Daine grinned. "Her mind speaking isn't very good yet, but I'm pretty sure she said, she likes the name, but she likes you more."  
Miri rubbed WindSong's soft nose. "I'm glad, because I like her too!" she said ecstatic.  
"I think we should let the two get some sleep." said Onua.  
Daine and Numair agreed, but Miri didn't want to leave. "Miri, you need your rest as much as they do." Daine said lightly. Miri sighed, and gave in. "You're right," she said yawning. "I'm tired." 

They group walked out of the stables, and split up. Onua and Miri walked back to the Rider's barracks, and the two lovers went for a stroll in the gardens. They found a small bench that was out of the way of any onlookers. Numair conjured a small light for them. He sighed. "Magelet, will you ever be ready to marry?" he asked quietly.

Daine looked into his dark eyes and smiled. "Oh yes, that." she smirked. Numair's face fell. "Well…I suppose it is someday…and you have been very good…so yes, Numair, I will marry you." she beamed at him.

Numair looked startled. "Y-you will!" he asked excitedly. Daine nodded. He stood and picked her up off the bench, swinging her around. "Magelet I love you." he whispered. He set her down and reached into his breeches pocket. He pulled out a tiny ring box. Daine looked confused. Numair said, "I always have it with me in case you decide you want to marry me, because then I'll be able to give you your ring right away." Daine grinned and replied, "Now there's the scholar I know and love." Numair opened the box and pulled out a silver band. It had a sapphire in the middle with a diamond on either side. He carefully slipped it onto her finger, and then lifted her hand to brush his lips against her fingertips. Then he leaned down and captured her lips with his mouth. They broke apart and walked back up through the gardens to the palace; hand in hand. They went to their rooms, and Daine washed up while Numair sat in his workroom reading a book. When Daine was washed and dressed in fresh clothes, they both went down to the mess hall to eat breakfast. All of their friends were there, eating, talking, and laughing together.

"Neal, eat your vegetables," Kel said.

"I uh…already did Kel…" Neal lied.

"Nealan just eat your vegetables," interrupted Alanna

Neal muttered something under his breath.

"What was that Queenscove?" Alanna and Kel asked in unison. They looked at each other and laughed.

"That's just scary, you know that right?" said Dom from beside Kel.

"We know." they replied, once again at the same time.

Yuki grinned. Neal pushed his vegetables around on his plate, grumbling. Jon and Thayet laughed. Dom smiled, shaking his head. Kel and Alanna grinned, but soon were bursting with contained laughter. Daine and Numair had sat down during this conversation, and were laughing along with everyone else.

"Hi guys," said Daine smiling.

"Good Morning," added Numair.

Everybody murmured their responses of 'Hi' and 'Morning'. Daine and Numair traded glances; they were trying to find the right moment to tell their wonderful news. Alanna caught the look, and said, "Ok spill." Daine looked at her, confused. Alanna sighed, and was about to speak when George interrupted. "You too are obviously about to burst from wanting to tell us something, so, out with it lass." he said gently.

Daine took a deep breath. Numair grasped her hand under the table and gave it an encouraging squeeze. She quickly smiled at him and said, "Numair and I are getting married." She cast hopeful looks around the table. These were her closest friends and she hoped that they would be happy for her.

"That's wonderful lass!" said George.

"Congratulations!" added Kel and Dom.

"We're so happy for you!" Neal and Yuki said together.

Jon and Thayet decided, "We shall throw a ball in celebration!"

Kel and Alanna stiffened at the mention of a 'ball'.

Daine looked at Alanna, eyes optimistic.

"I think it's about time." she said. Then she beamed and added, "And I'm very happy for the both of you. Best of luck."

Daine grinned broadly. Numair smiled at his long time friend.

"Give us a kiss now," Neal prodded.

Kel, who was conveniently sitting next to him, elbowed him in the side.

"Ouch Kel, what was that for?" he asked innocently.

"I don't know, but I'll think of something." she replied with a smirk.

Neal pouted. Numair turned to Daine and pressed his lips to hers and kissed her passionately. The entire table erupted with cheers. Even Neal came out of his pout and cheered for the happy couple.

Once everyone had finished eating, and Neal had finished his vegetables, they all went their separate ways. Kel and Dom went to the practice courts, with Daine and Numair in tow. Alanna and George went for a ride to the City, Neal and Yuki went to help out in the infirmary, and Jon and Thayet retired to their rooms.

Kel and Dom sparred, while Diane and Numair watched. Kel was the victor. Then Kel and Daine tried to best each other with bows. Not being Kel's weapon of choice, she lost. After that, they all decided to go for a nice ride. So they saddled up their mounts and rode into the woods following the small trail. They reached a tiny meadow and stopped. There was a small stream only a foot or so wide, but it was enough for the horses to have a nice drink. Since they had Daine with them, they decided it wasn't necessary to tether the horses to anything, and they let them graze to their hearts content. They sat down in the lush green grass and talked for a few hours. Soon Kel asked, "So when is the wedding?"

Daine blushed. "Well…umm…we hadn't thought that far yet…but hopefully sometime very soon." They chatted about some other wedding plans and such things as where Daine should get her dress, -and of course Kel told her to go to Lalasa- what Numair should wear, and such. It was about three in the afternoon by the time they were heading back to the Palace. They hadn't brought anything to eat, so their stomachs were rumbling.

"It's a good thing Neal isn't here," said Kel. "Because he would have been complaining for hours about how hungry he was."

"Yep," added Dom "That's my Meathead." Everyone laughed.

"I always wondered," Daine spoke up. "When did you start calling him 'Meathead'?"

Dom thought for a moment. "Well I suppose it all started when…" He stopped. It took him a moment longer to remember the whole story . "I suspect it started in our childhood. He was always doing very…meatheaded things, I remember this one time in particular…"

_Flashback_

_Fief Masbolle: Mess hall:_

_A shaggy haired brunette boy, with striking green eyes was having a dispute with his older, blue eyed cousin. _

"_Dom just because you're older doesn't mean you're always right!" Neal shouted. _

"_Well just because you're younger doesn't mean everything gets to be your way!" Dom yelled back. _

_They started calling each other childish names. _

"_Dummy!" screamed a young Nealan. _

"_Idiot!" retorted Dom. _

"_Meanie!" shrieked Neal. _

"_Dolt!" bellowed a very short Domitan._

"_Poopyhead!" hollered Neal._

"_Meathead!" shouted Dom. _

_Neal stopped. "What's a 'Meathead'?" he asked, confused. _

_Dom grinned evilly. "Allow me to demonstrate," he smirked. He picked up his meatloaf, put it on top of Neal's tiny head, and pressed down. It gushed into his hair and rolled down the side of his face. Neal screeched. "Thus we have a Meathead," Dom said loudly. Everyone in the mess hall turned to look at poor Queenscove. The expression on his face was priceless. He jumped out of his seat and bolted for the door, screaming the whole way. Everyone at Masbolle was laughing. _

_End Flashback_

Dom chuckled as he remembered that day. Kel, Daine, and Numair all had red faces from laughing do hard. "Now **that **was a day." Dom said grinning. All the others could do was nod and try not to fall off their horses from snickering. They finished the ride up to the Palace with Dom telling stories of an adolescent Meathead.

After they un-saddled their horses, they split up, with Kel and Daine making plans to go to the city tomorrow morning. Daine and Numair first went to their rooms and put on fresh clothes, then went to the rider's mess to eat dinner with Onua, Miri and their other friends. They laughed and talked until they were the only ones left in the room, and the cooks kicked them out. They decided to go to the stables and visit Maiko and Wind Song. Daine and Numair clasped hands and walked behind their friends.

**A/N: So? What do you think? Like it? Luv it? Hate it? Review and let me know! I'm sooooo sry for not updating in sooooo long! I wanted to! I really did! But it was all my moms fault…blame her! Oh and I have lots planned for this story and my other two stories too!**

**Catri Howlman-Carthaki spy: Hey! Glad you like it! I though it was funny too! Did you like the Peachblossom part? That was my favorite! **

**x17SkmBdrchiczxx: lol! Thanx! I luv it too! **

**CoPpErFyRmAgE: Oh good! I'm glad! Here's the chapter! Hope you like it! Sry it's short…but it's better than nothing right? You're welcome, thanx for being mine!**

**Sorceress Shadow Rain: True, but it's a dumb rule and I don't like it…but thanx for looking out for me! I appreciate it! I hope you get the computer back soon! As soon as you do get online and talk to me n' Hallie! **


	10. Presents, Parties, and Arguments

**A/N: Ok chapter two…boy this is the least inspiration I've had for Weddings…sad…I hope it turns out ok…and I hope you all don't hate me if it doesn't… :D**

**Disclaimer: Let's see here…don't own that…or that…or even that…I guess I don't own any of this…how sad…oh wait! I do own something! I own the plot and everything you don't recognize…and… wait…that's all…**

**Review Answers at the bottom**

Daine woke to birds chirping on her windowsill. She yawned, stretched and opened her eyes. She didn't see Numair, and assumed he had a meeting with Jon. She went to the privy, and drew herself a bath. She undressed, and sank into the warm bliss. She closed her eyes, and opened her mind to those of the swallows at her window. She learned from them that winter had been tough on their group. She also learned they had been staying in the Palace courtyard, in the newly budding trees, where the maids brought them dried fruit and bread. When her water began to get cold, Daine bid the birds farewell, and closed off her mind to them. She scrubbed herself clean, then stood and wrapped a linen around her small figure. She cleaned her teeth and looked in the mirror. Satisfied, she went back into her bedroom and pulled on a pair of cotton breeches and a soft, pale blue shirt. She combed through her damp hair, and left it down to dry. She noticed a note on Numair's nightstand as she made the bed. She read it aloud.

_Magelet,_

_Jon wanted to meet with us, but you looked so peaceful I decided to let you sleep. When you wake, join us in Jon's study._

_With love,_

_Numair_

She smiled at her nickname. She loved it when he called her that. _Well,_ She thought. _Best not keep them waiting._ She stepped into her slipper shoes, and trudged off through the halls to the King's study.

When she reached the large oak doors, she knocked lightly. When she heard Jon say, 'Come in.' she entered.

As soon as she stepped into the room, everyone began cheering and shouting. She jumped in surprise, but relaxed when she saw Numair smirking in the corner.

"What's all this?" she asked confused. She surveyed the room. It looked as if they were having a party.

"Why it's a party for you of course!" replied Thayet excitedly.

"A party? Why a party?" Daine inquired.

"Because you're getting married!" shouted Buri.

When Daine didn't respond, Alanna went over to her and pulled her into the room. She led her over to Jon's desk, and made her sit. Then everyone in the room bombarded her with presents. Jon, Numair, and Neal tried to quietly sneak out of the room, but one of the floor boards creaked.

"You know, if you wanted to leave, you could have said so…" Thayet pointed out.

Jon stood up straight and replied, "Thayet, we want to leave." Numair nodded in agreement.

"Too bad, now sit down." Thayet smirked. Numair and Jon groaned.

"Give it up lads, they wont let you leave, so sit down and stay a while." added George.

"Numair get over here and help Daine open your wedding gifts." Kel ordered

Neal tried to sneak away once more, and was met by Yuki's shusken. Numair did as he was told, and Jon went to sit in the corner; pouting.

"Nice Kel! You're good at giving orders." praised the other women.

"Great." mumbled Jon from his pout-ing chair.

"What was that Jon?" Alanna asked sharply.

"Nothing dear," he replied sweetly.

"Yeah right nothing my…" her thought was rudely interrupted with another comment form Jon.

"Honestly love, it was nothing. You know I wouldn't dream of lying to my lovely Lioness." he smirked

"Well it better be nothing…" warned Alanna.

Numair cleared his throat. "If you two are done playing married, can we get this over with please?" Daine elbowed him lightly, yet hard enough to make him wince. "Be polite Numair." He stopped trying to protest, and handed her a present.

"That one's from me and George." said Alanna with a grin.

Daine accepted it from Numair, and shook it gently. It didn't make any noise. She and Numair each took a corner and pulled the wrapping off. Inside were baby clothes. There were a few pairs of tiny breeches as well as little cotton shirts and tunics, in all different colors. There were no dresses or anything other girl-like garments.

Alanna's grin broadened. "For either a girl or boy." Daine laughed, and Numair flushed at the thought of having children already. Then he remembered his dream and smiled. He watched as Daine continued to pick up the small outfits. Then she folded them all up, and gently laid them back in the box. Then she was handed another gift, and tore the paper off, and gasped. It was a tiny, hand carved, baby rocker, with a cute little baby blanket spread out inside. It had a fuzzy brown teddy bear underneath the blanket.

"That's a little something extra from me lass." George said, giving her his broad, flashy smile. "My mother made the blanket and the bear to go with it."

"It's beautiful George," she replied. "Thank you."

Numair murmured his agreement. Then he picked up the box of baby clothes, and set it inside the cradle, and put it on the floor by Daine's chair.

As the day went on, the happy couple received many wonderful gifts. From Jon and Thayet they got a set of china, with matching silver. Kel and Dom provided them with a set of matching linens, some for the kitchen, some for the bathroom, and some for other everyday needs. Yuki and Neal gave them some other kitchen needs. Raoul and Buri gave them a cute little fountain for their bathroom, and some candles for around their home. Onua gave them two child-size saddles, and some children's riding gear.

When she had opened all the presents, Daine was practically crying from happiness.

"You guys are the best friends anyone could ever have!" But in saying that, she lost control of her tears, and let them roll down her soft pink cheeks.

Numair brushed them away with a large, calloused finger and smiled at her. She grinned back, and then stopped crying.

"We want the best for you lass, and this big oaf is it." George said with a wink.

Daine jumped up and gave him a hug. Then she gave everyone else in the room hugs as well. "Thank you all so much! For the wonderful gifts, and also for your blessings."

"Daine honey, how could we not give you our blessings? You two are some of our greatest friends! We're happy for you!" Onua told her.

"And besides," said Alanna with a sly grin. "We know we wouldn't be able to stop you even if we wanted to!"

Daine and Numair laughed, as did everyone else.

They talked for a while, but soon they all started to get hungry.

Jon asked, "Would you like me to have food brought up here, or shall we eat in the mess hall?"

"I think we should eat downstairs, and get out of this stuffy office." replied Alanna.

"It's not stuffy!" retorted Jon.

"It is with this many people in here for so long!" she snapped.

Jon mumbled something under his breath.

Alanna was about to demand that he tell her what he had said, but Thayet interrupted her. "Would you too knock it off! This is the second time today you've gone at it!"

Alanna glared at her and stomped out of the room. Thayet sighed. "How about if everyone freshens up, then we'll meet downstairs in about ten minutes or so."

The room's contents filed out, heading back to their rooms.

Once everyone was out of ear-shot Thayet asked, "Jon what did you say?"

Jon lied and said, "I don't remember."

"Jon please, I know you better than that! Tell me what you said."

Jon thought of a fake answer instantly, and replied, "I said I was glad I didn't marry her, because we would always be having fights like that." He smiled to himself for his quick thinking.

Thayet grinned slightly "No you didn't, but I'll accept that, since it seemed to take a lot of thought."

Jon stooped in a mock bow. "Milady, might I escort you to the ball?"

She laughed. "We're going to the mess hall, not the ball." she pointed out.

"Ah well, that's too bad now isn't it love?" he smirked.

"Come on dolt. Even though there isn't a ball, you may still escort me."

"Of course love, shall I hide my face in a polite gesture as well?" he asked grinning.

"Yes that will do nicely," she teased.

They ran off to the mess hall, chasing each other through the hallways. Whenever they heard someone coming they would stop running, and walk calmly. Then they would take off again after polite greetings were exchanged. They stopped outside the door to the mess, and burst out laughing. When they had regained their composure, except for the few grins that escaped, they walked slowly into the dining hall, and looked around for their friends. They saw Alanna, George, Daine, and Numair at a large table in the back. They each got a tray of food, and joined them. George was sitting to the right of Alanna, -who was still angry from earlier- while Daine and Numair were across the table. Jon sat on the other side of Alanna, and Thayet sat next to him. He leaned over, like he was reaching for the butter, and whispered in Alanna's ear, "If you really want to know, I'll tell you later what I said." She nodded once to show that she heard, and pushed the butter into his grip.

"So Daine, have you decided where you're going to have the ceremony at?" asked Thayet.

Daine swallowed a piece of bread before answering, "Well, we were thinking of having it in the clearing where Numair first showed me how to find my magic."

"Sounds like as good a place as any." said Alanna.

The women continued to discuss wedding plans, while the men talked about random things. When they realized that no one else remained in the mess hall, they too decided it was time to leave. When they were walking out, Jon said, "Oh Alanna, come to my study later, we need to talk about placements for the new knights."

Alanna groaned. "Do it yourself Jon." she retorted

"Now now Alanna, is that any way to talk to your wonderfully amazing ruler?" he smirked.

"Well if you were my wonderfully amazing ruler, then no, but since you're not…"

Jon protested with a look of mock hurt. "Just for that my dear, you can do placements, **and** you have the honors of personally telling the green knights, where they're stationed at.

Alanna gaped at him. "There's no way I'm doing that Jon. You know how happy they get, and then they jump up and down and they're just too happy about it! You could place them as a prison guard for a pack of Stormwings and they would still be happy!"

Jon grinned at her. "Yes, and sometimes they even hug the messenger." And with that, he and Thayet walked off, with Alanna glaring daggers at their backs.

George was trying to contain his laughter, but it wasn't working. Then Alanna turned her gaze at him, and he immediately stopped. "Come on lass," he said. "It can't be all that bad, can it?"

"George, you have no idea." she said. She sighed and received a kiss from George, before returning to Jon's stuffy study.

He was sitting behind his desk grinning.

"What are you so happy about?" she growled menacingly.

"Well for one, I get to make my lovely Lioness miserable…" he smirked.

She plopped down into the waiting chair, and grabbed the papers off the desk.

"This is the worst day ever." she grumbled.

Jon laughed. "No love, you only think so." he replied teasing her.

"I could make it worse for you, you know."

Jon shut up.

They spent a few hours finding the right jobs for all the fresh knights, and then Alanna was sent off the find them and tell them their posts.

**A/N: So how was it? I know its short…but it took me like…forever to write this much! What did you think of the party? Anyway I hope you liked it…if you don't well then sue me…not literally of course…**

**Review answers:**

**Sunkissed Guacamole: lol dork…Yah I now…I kinda forgot to put them…but they're there now…lol I see my reviews have become billboards now? lol oh well I don't care…lol yup for the next 5 years…lucky me…jk**

**lianhuaflower13: No you won't…because you're not here! Ha ha!**

**seabiscuit0810: Thanks! Glad you liked it, here's your update!**

**ElvislivesAgain: I'm glad you liked it! I put them together in this one…but in one of my other ones I'm not sure if they'll be together or not… **

**Squeakingtwig63: lol did you like the Meathead story? That was my favorite part to write, and also to read! I'm glad you like it!**

**hannah: Ok, thanks, I'll keep that in mind…glad you like it **

**jasmineb: Well good, I'm glad! I for one absolutely love it! It's so hard now, especially with school…but I'll try! **

**nativewildmage: lol! Everyone seems to love that part! Including me! Glad you liked it! Here's the update just for you!**

**CoPpErFyRmAgE: Me too! Friends make the world go round! **

**tortall princess: I'm glad you like it! lol thanks, I thought so too! lol **

**x17SkmBdrchiczxx: Thanks, I love that part too…I always wondered too, so I thought hey! why not come up with a reason! lol **

**Ms. Aly: I loved that part too! Glad you like my story! Thanks!**

**Lela-of-Bast: lol! Glad you liked that…that was my favorite! I love writing about Neal and Dom…poor you! I hope you get it soon! It's really good! I'm glad you liked my story!**

**Kate: Heh heh…oops…I forgot about that…oh well…shhh you're the only one who noticed… :D glad you liked it!**

**Sorceress Shadow Rain: That is one looooong punishment…As soon as its over you have to update all of your stories!**

**domisMINE: Thanks for the review! I hope you liked it! **

**seawitch: Thanks! I think BR is up next…but I'm not sure I'll have to look…Thanks for reviewing! **

**Silveni: lol I like that word too…its cool…I think Buri/Raoul is next…and Jon/Thayet is coming soon…glad you liked it! It's always great to get new reviewers! **


	11. Fun, Adventures, and even a Wedding!

**A/N: OMG! I'm am so so so sorry it's taken me this long to update…I started this chapter way back in December and just now finished it…sad…I've been working on this every free second I get…but unfortunately…that's not much…I promise my updates will be closer together…, here is the third and final chapter of our lovable couple…it's gonna be a long one…so sit back in your chairs and get comfy…hope you enjoy!**

**Heh heh…it seems that in the last one I forgot to actually put what Jon said…any of you like to know? Well it's in here…look for it!**

**Disclaimer: Ok, ok I'll admit it…TP owns this and I –sadly- do not. The only things I own are the plot –duh- and anything else you don't recognize –double duh- oh and I don't own Daine's vows either…they're from a song…although it's been too long since I wrote them…and I don't remember which song…**

"Sir Rafael, you are to take a squad of the King's Own to the town of Criers to train any willing how to fight. You will be leading the group; however, their sergeant gives the men all of their orders. So basically you don't do anything whatsoever until you reach Criers…and even then you won't be doing much…mostly you're just there because we have no where else for you to be…understood?" Alanna drawled, thoroughly bored.

So far she was only down to number twelve of the new knights. She was reading off of the paper she and Jon had written up, and was beginning to walk away -when she heard a very feminine squeal.

She turned around slowly, not sure what to expect. She almost burst out laughing at the sight, but realized it wasn't quite funny as much as sad, and kind of creepy…Sir Rafael, had his hands clasped under his chin and was skipping around the hallway gaily. (Both types of gay as you may have guessed…)

Alanna shook her head and walked away, wondering how he'd ever made it through his page years. At least she didn't have to worry about **this** one hugging her to death as Sir

Herrmann, Sir Theodore, Sir Artemus, and, well, all the other previous knights had done.

But she had gotten them all back for the un-knightly displays of happiness…she broke the index finger of all the ones who had hugged her. But then, being the nice lady knight that she is, (yeah right…) she healed it for them; of course only after making them swear on their mothers graves never to even think of hugging her, ever, again.

So now -after being scarred for life at what the Chamber had allowed to become a knight- she sulked off to find her next victim.

She didn't have to go far, for Sir Zachariah was sitting outside his rooms chatting with Sir Nigel about his placement. Nigel had been the first to receive an assignment; he was also the first to have a broken limb by the Lioness that day.

His mission was to travel with Buri and her Riders, to get used to life on the road. But what he didn't know was that Buri was taking him to a special training course in the mountains, which was used for advanced Rider training. So he basically wasn't going to do anything, while getting his butt kicked by Buri.

She almost felt sorry for the poor guy –almost.

She scowled at him when she approached. His face paled and he dashed around the corner; hurriedly saying goodbye to his friend. Zachariah jumped up from his sitting position, and saluted the King's Champion. Alanna growled menacingly at being mocked, and the green knight before her shook in his boots.

Alanna took a deep breath and cleared her throat. "Sir Zachariah, you will be stationed as a spy for the King in the Lower City. He wants you to keep tabs on some newly released criminals. You begin at sundown tomorrow, and will continue taking notes and following people around until we get bored of your entirely useless reports. You will not be late for this assignment, or you will answer to **me**."

Zachariah, grinning broadly, took a step towards Alanna with outstretched arms and a tear in his eye. Alanna grabbed his finger and snapped it back before he managed to pull her into an embrace. His smile disappeared instantaneously, and he grabbed his hurt finger with his other hand.

This caused pain to jolt through the broken ligament, and tears to roll quietly down his lightly tanned face. Alanna tilted her head in amusement. _Wow, he didn't scream like the other ones…he might actually do alright…well, maybe_

"Never, ever, do that again." She said fiercely. He nodded vigorously, and Alanna reached out with a glowing hand and touched his fingertip. She pressed lightly and the bone was whole once more.

Zachariah bent his finger, and was awed to feel not even the slightest bit of pain. He looked at her and mouthed a quick thank you before walking swiftly into his room, and hastily slamming the door so as not to anger the Lioness further.

Alanna grumbled to herself. _Why can't they all be that simple? Why must they all torture me slowly and painfully with their uncontrollable glee? Why, why, why? _

She stomped off to find the remaining knights; Sir Ivan, Sir Jefferie, Sir Nicolai, Sir Deriick, and Sir Wyatte.

(((Many Hours later)))

A very grumpy Alanna returned to her room that night. She promptly fell over on the bed and groaned. She was very wiped out from all that walking, and all the healings…of course no one would feel sorry for her tomorrow; seeing as she wasn't actually supposed to break all those fingers…George came out of the privy and looked her over.

"Good heavens lass, you look as though you just came off a boat! What did they do to you?"

Alanna looked at him. "They all hugged me –except for the gay one, he was too busy being, well, gay- and so I broke their fingers, but then being as nice as I am, I healed them too. And now not only do my feet hurt, but my head is on fire and I feel as though I might pass out from overexertion." She replied; speaking very fast and **very** dramatically.

George chuckled. He laughed out loud. "We have a gay knight?" he asked through peels of laughter.

Alanna glared at him. "Well fine, I see how it is then. Care more about the fag of a knight than your Lioness." She pouted at him.

George stopped laughing, but a grin remained on his face. "You know, you look a lot like Jon when you do that love…"

Alanna gaped at him. "I do **not **look like Jon!" she retorted stubbornly, sticking her tongue out. George's grin broadened.

"You're right lass; for one thing, Jon doesn't look that adorable in a pout…not adorable in the least. In fact, you're so adorable, I may just have to kiss those perfectly pouted lips of yours…"

Alanna leaned forwards towards him. "You mean these ones?" she asked teasingly.

George put his finger under her chin and tilted her head upwards. He captured her lips with his own and kissed her deeply. He pulled back and smiled broadly. "Aye lass, those ones."

Alanna went to sleep that night feeling better than she had all day.

(((Next Morning)))

Daine's POV

Daine opened her eyes and was blinded by the sunlight streaking through her window. She desperately tried to close her eyes and roll over, but it seemed that **all** the curtains had been drawn. She felt Numair's sturdy arm around her waist, and she heard him snore lightly.

She tugged at his elbow until his grip loosened. Then she carefully crawled out of bed and stretched. She yawned lightly and leapt in fright. She had just noticed the group of women sprawled about her bedroom; asleep. She tiptoed over to Kel -who was closest to the bed- and tapped her stiffly on the shoulder.

The young lady knight woke with a start and smiled sheepishly. Daine motioned for Kel to follow her into the privy.

Kel obliged. When they were both inside the large privy, and the door was securely closed, Daine calmly -with a slight edge- asked, "What are you all doing in my rooms?"

"W-well…" Kel said, stammering under the piercing gaze of the Wildmage. "We just thought that we'd wait for you to get up…and then…kidnap you to the city for the day!" she finished triumphantly. "But we kind of got a bit tired…and well…" she added, mumbling.

Daine stared blankly at her for a moment. "Why?" she asked suspiciously.

"So that we can get everything you need for your wedding…" Kel replied, gesturing with her hands, as if it should be obvious.

Suddenly they heard a yelp from the bedroom. Daine threw the privy door open to reveal Numair trying desperately to pull the coverlet around his nude torso; while all the other faces in the room smirked and snickered at him. (Well, mostly just Alanna…) Daine couldn't help but grin.

"Daine," Numair whined angrily. "Care to explain why all of our **female** friends are in our room this early?"

"They're kidnapping me love. I'll be back later." She ran over to him and kissed him soundly on the mouth before stepping into her leather boots and hurrying all her friends out of the room.

Once out into the hallway, Alanna burst out laughing. "Did you see his face!" she gasped, her face as red as her hair. Soon everyone else was laughing as well, and even Daine was giggling at her fiancée's behavior.

"That was priceless!" shouted Onua as they scurried through the halls.

Thayet was bent over laughing, while trying to keep up with everyone else, so she therefore ended up on her back on the floor. She had accidentally bowled someone over in her mad haste, and wasn't quite sure who it was for her eyes had gone all teary from the fits of laughter…

But Alanna noticed; and she didn't waste any time taunting her favorite King, who -at the moment- was on his head, against the wall, with his feet draped precariously around his neck.

"Honestly Jon, can't you ever watch where you're going? I mean it's just not right for the King to be dashing through the halls and to run over his spouse…that job is reserved solely for Thayet!"

"ALANNA!" Jon roared "What is the meaning of this?"

"Me?" Alanna asked innocently. "Why, whatever do you mean milord?"

Kel and Daine were rolling on the floor as the King of Tortall disentangled his legs from his head and managed to stand up. Thayet had been trying to get up, and would have succeeded if not for the laughter that kept her down. Buri went over and hauled her up, deep laugh lines creasing her features.

Jon ran over to Thayet and asked, "Are you all right my dear?" She could only nod at the moment and when her giggles subsided she answered, "Yes Jon, I'm fine."

Then she and her friends dashed off once again before Jon could ask any more questions.

When the women reached Corus, Kel led the way to Lalasa's shop. She pushed open the door and they all heard the bell over the door ding their entrance. From the back of the small shop Lalasa called, "Be right with you!"

"That's ok Lalasa; we're in no big hurry!" Thayet shouted back. She and the rest of the group sat down on a bench by the counter. "So Daine," she asked "What sort of dress were you thinking of?"

Daine thought for a moment. "Something simple…not too flashy or anything…"

Lalasa came around the corner of a dress rack with another woman who said hello to them all, bowed to Thayet, and left. Lalasa looked at the faces of her friends. "What can I do for you all today?"

Alanna spoke up, "Well Daine is getting married and we were wondering if you could plan it for us and also if you had a dress she could buy that would be great." She smiled hopefully.

Lalasa grinned. "Congratulations Daine! Oh I have the perfect outfit for you!"

Daine smiled shyly. "I don't want anything too fancy please…"

"No of course not dear, I remember what you like…" the seamstress replied cheerily. She bustled about her shop, and over to a rack in the corner. On it were many different varieties of wedding gowns as well as bridesmaid's dresses.

Lalasa reached into the very middle of the rack and pulled out a small white gown with varied sizes of yellow flowers stitched across the front in no particular pattern. The edging on it was satin ribbon of the same light color as the embroidery. The neckline was low, but modest. The bodice was form fitting, and the skirts went out at the hips. It was sleeveless, and had thin straps that went over the shoulders. It looked somewhat like a summer dress, but it was a thicker, softer material.

Daine gasped upon seeing it. "I-it's beautiful! I love it!" she exclaimed. Lalasa handed it to her and she went to the back room the try it on. It fit almost perfectly. It was a bit loose but it would work.

"How does it fit?" Thayet called out from the other side of the curtain.

Daine walked out of the room and spun it a small circle, making the skirts flare. "What do you think?" she asked brightly.

"It's gorgeous!" exclaimed Onua. The others murmured their agreement.

Lalasa studied it for a moment. "It's a tad too big, but I can fix that." She took out a handful of pins and went up to Daine. She quickly pinned it up where she would take it in at, and told Daine to take it off. She skipped off to the back room and returned carrying it over her arm.

Lalasa took it and went over to the counter. She set the gown down and then went over to the wedding rack again. She pulled out five matching bridesmaid's dresses. They were yellow, just like the stichery on Daine's dress, but the edging was a more golden color. She put them next to Daine's dress and asked, "Who are your bridesmaids dear?"

Daine blushed. "I hadn't thought about it yet…"

"No problem," said Thayet. "We'll be your bridesmaids. There are five of us after all."

Lalasa nodded and wrote down their names. (Thayet, Alanna, Kel, Onua, and Buri) She would adjust the dresses later on with the ladies measurements.

"Thanks you guys," Daine smiled.

Alanna and Kel groaned simultaneously. Thayet and her big mouth! Now they'd have to wear dresses!

Lalasa told Daine that she'd make all the other necessary arrangements, and that she needn't worry about anything.

After that the ladies left the shop and went to the Dancing Dove. Alanna said hello to Solom and ordered lemonade for everyone. They downed their tankards and then since they were all famished, they decided to have some breakfast. They went to a tiny teahouse across the road from the Dancing Dove –Tabitha's Tea Cozy- and stuffed themselves with pastries. (A/N: And yes, I do know what a tea cozy is, but I thought it would make a cute name…)

When no one could eat another bite, Thayet suggested they do some shopping. Alanna agreed instantly; wanting to go look at some new daggers. Kel decided she needed a new sword, and the two ran off together leaving Thayet, Buri, Onua, and Daine on their own. Thayet suggested they look at jewelry for Daine to wear at the wedding, and Buri ran off after Kel and Alanna. Thayet laughed at her best friend's behavior.

"She never was one for shopping…" she told Daine and Onua. "In fact, I was surprised she lasted this long!" Daine giggled.

Together they ran off to Anastasia's Jewelry Boutique, and Daine bought some yellow ear drops set in silver, with a matching necklace. Onua bought a pair of gold ear drops that had a horse charm on each of them. Thayet bought a white gold necklace with a sapphire pendant for Kalasin, and a silver and ruby bracelet for herself. Then they went off to find their lady knights.

Meanwhile on the other side of the market…

"I refuse to pay that much for this wretched steel! It is very poorly made! I will not pay more than two coppers for it!" bellowed Alanna to a shopkeeper.

"If is so atrocious, then why bother trying to buy it!" demanded Edmund, the owner of the shop.

"Because you tried to sell it to me even though you knew that I knew it was poor steel, and because of that I will buy it, but not for the price you want me too!" screeched the enraged Lioness.

"Umm…Alanna…that made no sense whatsoever…" Kel pointed out. Buri nodded in agreement.

Alanna thought about what she had just said. "You're right Kel, it didn't." She turned back to the shopkeeper. She gritted her teeth and with an attempt at composure and politeness said, "The reason I'd like to purchase this knife is because I am in need of a new dagger, and even though this isn't the best quality steel, I want to buy it because I know I won't have it for long anyway. And although I am willing to buy it, I will not pay you a gold noble for it; I will only pay two coppers at the very most. Is this acceptable to you?" Alanna asked as politely as possible, her rage dispersing slightly.

She looked back at Kel and Buri. "Better?" she asked.

Before they could say a word, Alanna was answered by a very smug queen leaning on the doorframe.

"Much better Lioness." Thayet smirked.

"Tsk tsk Majesty" Alanna replied. "If you do that too often you face will freeze like that…and you will be forever sneering…and we wouldn't want our queen to be imperfect, not would we?" she teased.

Daine and Onua -who were next to Thayet-, burst out laughing. Daine clutched at her stomach, but couldn't suppress her giggles.

Thayet stuck her tongue out in a very un-royal like manor. Kel was grinning so broadly her dimples were like craters in her cheeks, and Buri was snickering at her long-time friend.

"Whew!" said Alanna, wiping a hand across her forehead in a dramatic gesture. "I thought it might be stuck! Mithros knows she makes that face at Jon on a daily basis! Oh good, I'm so glad our queen is not horribly, horribly disfigured! It just wouldn't be the same!" Alanna beamed at herself for her cleverness.

Thayet pouted. "Alanna weren't you haggling for a dagger?" she asked in a mock-hurt voice.

"Oh yeah…" Alanna turned to face the shopkeeper once more. "So?" she asked "Do we have a deal?"

The large man stroked his beard thoughtfully. He tugged at the bottom making it look like an overgrown goatee before replying, "Make it three coppers and you have a deal."

Alanna whooped. Loudly. "Yes! Done!" She forked over the coins and grabbed her dagger. She placed it in the sheath at her waist and let Kel up to the counter.

"Alanna, you spent that entire time buying **one** dagger?" Daine asked.

"Yes," she replied. "Why not?" she asked confused.

Daine shook her head. "Never mind Alanna,"

Kel was looking at all the swords that the shopkeeper had on display. "Have you any others?" she asked the man after scrutinizing each one carefully, and not seeing one she liked. He nodded and showed her into the back room.

Thayet began looking around at all the weapons. She picked up many different daggers and weighed them in her palm. She picked out a tiny knife with a black opal set in the pommel for Kalasin, and a sword with a large sapphire set in it for Roald. She also picked out a small, sturdy bow and a set of griffin-fletched arrows for Liam.

When the Edmund came back with Kel, she paid for her sword after getting him to lower the price to two coppers and one silver noble. Then Thayet made her purchases, as did Buri who bought a dagger for Raoul and had it engraved, 'Giantkiller'. Daine looked, but didn't see anything she needed. Onua bought some arrows to fill her quiver.

Since they were all shopped out, they decided to head back up to the Palace before everyone began to wonder where they were…

Meanwhile, back at the Palace…

"I swear by Mithros that when Alanna comes back I will personally slaughter her!" Jon bellowed at the men in his study.

"Now now," said George. "I can't have you murdering my wife Jon, what would your subjects think?"

"At the moment, George, I don't care! She broke the fingers of all my new knights yesterday!"

"Aye, but she did heal the lads as well…" George pointed out.

Jon threw up his hands in frustration. "But how do I know she didn't cause any permanent damage!" he roared.

Numair and Raoul were laughing quietly at the thought of Alanna being hugged by the knights fresh out of squiredom.

"Jon," said George. "I do believe that that is the only reason she healed them…so it wouldn't be permanent." He said grinning.

Raoul laughed even harder at that, now his face was beginning to turn a delightful shade of pink. Jon glared at his best friend. "Think this is funny do you?"" he asked menacingly. Raoul nodded furiously. "I had seventeen knights come and complain about my champion this morning!" Jon went on.

Numair stopped laughing -slightly. "Jon, I though we had eighteen new knights…"

Jon stopped pacing and counted on his fingers. "We do Numair…hmm; Rafael didn't come see me…"

George burst out laughing.

"What so funny?" asked Raoul.

George motioned for them all to come closer.

"Alanna didn't break his finger." He said, eyes twinkling mischievously.

"We've already come to that conclusion George, tell us why." Jon said impatiently.

"Because he didn't hug her. He didn't even try."

Raoul replied, "Go on,"

"HE'S GAY!" George whispered loudly. "Alanna said she heard him squeal like a little court lady and then he was skipping around the hall!" By the time George was done talking, his face was bright red, and Numair and Raoul were literally rolling on the floor, exploding with laughter. Even his Majesty was grinning to no end.

Then he stopped abruptly. "Oh gods, I have a gay knight serving my kingdom…"

This only succeeded in causing George to join the other two, supposedly fully grown men, on the King's fur rug. There was nothing that could get them to stop laughing now…

The door to Jon's study slammed open.

…except maybe that.

In the doorway were Alanna, Thayet, Daine and Buri along with Kel and Onua. Jon stomped up to Alanna and glared at her.

"Are you going to say something or just stare at me Jon?" she asked him sweetly.

He growled at her and went over to his desk and plopped himself into his cushy chair.

"What's wrong Jon? Have I done something to upset you?" Alanna scoffed brightly.

"You know damn well what you did Alanna!" he roared.

"Well of course **I** do, but you should let everyone else know too, don't you think?" she replied grinning broadly.

"Of course I think!" retorted Jon.

"Jon I think you missed the point…" said Thayet warmly.

"What point?" he asked, thoroughly confused.

Ignoring Jon, George sneered, "Well love, all of us lads know, but I do believe you're right. Johnny 'ere should tell the other lasses what you did…I do believe they'll get a kick out of it…" he chuckled.

Thayet went over to Jon and perched herself on his desk. "Jon, please tell me what Alanna did."

Jon muttered something incoherent under his breath. Alanna, who was conveniently still at the door said, "Sorry Jon but you'll have to speak up, I can't hear you all the way back here…"

Jon glared at her and said, "Alanna broke the index finger on seventeen of my new knights yesterday, just because they hugged her." In saying this, all the men –excluding Jon- burst out laughing once again, and were joined by all the women –including Thayet-. Jon gave them all dirty looks.

"Tell them about the eighteenth one Jon…" Alanna gasped between laughs.

Jon flushed. "Umm…no." he said.

Thayet punched him lightly on the arm. "Come on, it can't be worse than all those broken fingers!"

"Hey, I healed them all! But only because I knew I'd be dead if I didn't! The healers would've hade a fit!" Alanna protested.

"And what about me? You didn't think I would have a fit?" demanded Jon.

"No, I **knew** you would have one, but I'm more worried about the healers…"

The laughter in the room only increased.

"Jon, just tell me about the last knight!" exclaimed Thayet.

"The reason only seventeen had broken fingers is because the eighteenth one is…"

"Is what Jon?" prompted Daine

Jon covered his face with his large, calloused hands and said simply, "Gay." The room erupted with laughter –again. In fact it became so loud that Jon's squire came in to see if something was wrong. Jon sent him away, mortified that he had probably heard everything. While all his friends were laughing, Jon was worried what people would think if they knew…he shuddered thinking of all the rioting conservatives.

During all the fits of laughter, and Jon's worried pondering, Daine and Numair had slipped out of the study and were walking along the corridors. Daine had her arm linked through Numair's and was giggling softly. Numair was grinning broadly, as he and the love of his life clomped loudly through the halls.

Daine sighed happily as she leaned her head on Numair's tall shoulder. "Numair lets go for a ride!" she suggested eagerly.

He groaned inwardly. Riding was **not** his favorite thing to do. He was about to protest, but as he looked into Daine's stormy blue-grey eyes and saw the joy that practically jumped out at him, he said, "Sure love, lets go."

Then suddenly his eyes lit up. "Better yet, I'll race you there!" He dashed off through the halls laughing as Daine stood stunned. Then she grinned and ran after him. His long legs gave him the advantage of speed, but Daine had something he didn't…

_Oh Cloouuud! _Daine called out cheerfully to her long time best friend. Through the connection she felt her mare grumble.

_What is it now child?_ Cloud asked, exasperated.

_I'm not a child anymore!_ Protested Daine.

_No, of course not. But you will always be my kit._

Daine groaned. _Ok…anyway Numair and I are racing to the stables for a ride, and since he has a head start and longer legs…I was hoping you would meet me outside…_

Cloud became very giddy. _Of course I'll help you put stork-man in his place! I'd be happy to! Want me to tell Spots to give him trouble too? _She asked hopefully

Daine laughed. _No Cloud, just meet me outside please…_

She looked ahead of her; Numair was at the door already! She had to hurry…she pumped her legs until she was going as fast as she possibly could. She pulled alongside Numair just outside the palace and he looked startled at first before grinning broadly.

"So you caught up after all!" he teased. "What took you so long?"

Daine smirked. "I was…preoccupied…"

He gave her a sideways glance and kept on running. As the two neared the stables, Daine gave an ear-piercing whistle. Cloud burst out of the door and almost knocked Numair over. Daine jumped on her mare and said triumphantly, "I win!"

Numair gaped at her. "You cheated!"

"Did not! I couldn't have…there were no rules remember?" she taunted brightly. "Aww! Can my black robed mage not stand to be beaten by his future wife?" she asked playfully.

He sniffed, feigning a hurt face. "No no, I'll be –sniff- ok…" –sniff-

Daine snickered and pushed him gently with her toe. "Well that's a relief dear." She teased him. She patted his cheek with her hand.

Numair trudged the rest of the way to the stable door slowly and deliberately, making it look as though his pride was mortally wounded.

_Spots…_ Daine called out.

_Yes mistress Daine? _He answered eagerly.

_Numair is almost at the door to the barn and I was wondering if…_

_If I could run him over for you? _Spots asked excitedly.

Daine giggled again. _Well maybe just be standing there when he opens the door and give him a bit of a scare…Don't hurt him though!_

_It would be my pleasure…_The horse said evilly. Daine laughed at Numair's mount. Then she turned Cloud with her knees to watch the show.

Numair yanked open the stable door a moment later and jumped at seeing a horse out of its stall and standing by the door. He was even more shocked to see that it was his horse…_Daine_ he thought.

Spots exhaled on his master. Then nudged him with his big soft nose and tipped him over into the hay.

Numair yelped as he fell and when he sat up, his hair was full of straw. A stray piece hung down in front of his face and he blew upwards and it fluttered away. Suddenly he heard Daine burst out laughing. He glared at her. "This is your fault!" he shouted with mock sternness.

Then he got an idea. Grinning wickedly, he grabbed a handful of loose hay and casually stalked over to Daine. She had fallen off Cloud and was rolling around; laughing loudly. When she saw Numair she sat bolt upright. "You wouldn't dare." She said, guessing what he was planning on doing.

"Oh I so would…" Numair replied, still grinning.

Daine jumped up and ran around to the other side of Cloud. Numair followed her and she bolted again. He caught up to her and nimbly tackled her to the ground.

"Numair…no…don't do it…"

But it was too late. Numair took the handful of straw and stuffed it into her hair. Now her beautiful soft brown curls had pieces of golden yellow hay sticking out of them. Numair laughed as she glared at him. Then he leaned down and kissed her teasingly.

He jumped off his fiancée and ran over to Spots, laughing. She jumped onto Cloud and chased him down -before he could reach his gelding. When Cloud was right next to him, Daine jumped off her mares back and tackled her betrothed.

But instead of him falling to the ground with her on top of him, as she had planned, he reached out his arms and caught her. But, in doing this, Numair lost his balance, and his long, gangly legs folded under him making Daine land on his chest. She raised her hands in the air triumphantly. He grabbed her arms and pulled her down so they were face to face.

She propped her elbows on her chest and looked into his eyes. They glinted in the sunlight, and as she looked deeper, she could see how happy he was at the moment. She leaned down and pressed her lips to his and kissed him fervidly. He kissed her back and she twined her fingers in his hair as he wrapped his arms around her neck.

When they pulled apart, Daine laughed. "We must look really funny to anyone watching…"

Numair laughed and replied, "Well I for one don't mind. I like being funny!" She giggled softly in his arms. Then she sat up and pulled her hands out of his hair, grabbing a few stray strands of straw as well.

Then she reached up into her own hair and pouted. "It's going to take forever to get all this hay out!" Numair laughed at her. "And what about me? I have it in my hair too!"

Daine snickered studying her lover. "You look like a pincushion love…" she said, smiling brightly.

"Thanks Magelet, that makes me feel loads better…"

"You're welcome dear, what are women for?" She replied grinning. She stood and brushed herself off, then stooped to pull Numair up. Then he valiantly picked her up and plopped her onto Cloud's back. "Milady," he smirked. Then he clambered onto Spot and the two set off into the forest on their favorite trail.

They rode quietly for a long time, just enjoying the scenery in the Royal Forest. Then Numair softly asked, "Magelet, are you sure you wont wake up one day after we're married and decide you want someone younger?" Daine looked at him, startled. She studied his face watching many emotions swamp his tan features. She identified the most recurring one as fear. His dark eyes pleaded with her to tell him the truth.

She sighed. "Numair, no one can tell what the future will bring…" She watched as his face fell. "But I can promise this: I will never love **anyone** as much as I love you." Then -since they were riding so closely- she reached a small hand up to his cheek. He leaned his face into her palm and kissed it. "I love you Numair." She leaned up to kiss him, and he met her halfway, quickly closing the distance between their mouths.

Then she grinned wickedly at him. "Well, unless of course some strapping young nobleman comes to court…" Daine batted her eyelashes playfully. "He might happen to be rich, and **very** handsome…maybe even more handsome than my giant lanky husband…"

He frowned at her, jutting out his bottom lip in a pout. "I am not lanky…" he protested.

Daine nodded with mock soberness. Then she shook her head sadly. "One of the lankiest I'm afraid…I mean, just think how our children would have turned out! I'm glad I realized this now instead of later on…" she said patting Cloud thoughtfully.

Then before she knew what was happening, she was surrounded in a black cloud of Numair's Gift. It picked her up off her mare and gently dropped her in a pile of exceptionally mushy mud. Then, laughing hysterically, Numair called his magic back and grinned at his wife-to-be, covered in dark brown muck. Daine's mouth was open in surprise. She couldn't believe he just dumped her in the mud!

_Get him back already!_ Cloud said irritably, stamping her foot.

Daine said to Spot, _A little help please?_

Spot was all too happy to oblige. He bucked, and his master, paying too much attention to laughing, flew into the mud landing with a _thump!_ next to Daine. Daine grinned evilly at her fiancée. Then seeing his pitiful expression, burst out laughing. Then she patted his shoulder comfortingly. "You brought this on yourself love." She pointed out.

She stood up and walked over to Cloud, but the mare sidestepped so Daine couldn't get on her.

_You'll not get on me like **that**. _She said stubbornly.

_Cloud,_ Said Daine impatiently. _I'm not walking all the way back to the Palace. _

_Then turn into a bird and fly._ Cloud grumbled in reply.

_Spot, I suppose you won't carry Numair either?_

Spot snorted. _Not unless he plans to groom me for hours. _

Daine sighed. "Numair our horses have turned on us and won't let us ride them." She glared at the two mounts. "We'll have to fly back."

"Sounds good to me," replied Numair, grinning.

Numair quickly changed into a black hawk, which looked as though he'd gone for a dip in a mud puddle; which he had… Then he waited patiently on a branch for Daine to scold Cloud once more.

Then she jumped into the air rapidly changing into a golden eagle. She soared up in the sky and Numair joined her. Together they watched as Cloud and Spots took off headed for the Palace and they did the same.

Daine and Numair met their horses outside the stables and, having shape shifted again, put them in their stalls. Then they raced up to their rooms to change before anyone they knew saw them.

After they were both back into clean clothes, they headed down to Corus for lunch. There, they found a quaint little place that looked very inviting. They ordered their meal and discussed their wedding.

"We still need to set a date," remarked Daine.

Numair thought for a moment. "How about the Spring Equinox?" he suggested. "It's not very far off, and your parents would be able to come."

Daine smiled. "That would be nice." She said thoughtfully.

"It's settled then." He replied grinning.

"I'll have the Badger tell them for us."

Their food arrived and they set aside their plans for the time being. Later that evening when they got back to their rooms, there was a note on the door. Daine un-tacked it from the wood and read it, with Numair looking over her shoulder.

Daine looked at Numair confused. She read the note again. "H-Wh-how did they know?" She stuttered, confused.

Numair shrugged. "They are gods love…"

Here's what the note said:

_Congratulations sweetling. I knew the two of you would marry eventually. And you don't need the badger to let us know; we already do. And of course we'll be there for you. We love you Daine, and we're proud of you. _

_With love,_

_Sarra and Weiryn_

Daine was so glad that her parents were coming. She couldn't wait to see them. She wondered if Broadfoot and the Badger would be there too. After kissing Numair, she rushed off to tell Alanna.

She found the knight in the gardens having a heated discussion with her husband. Not wanting to interrupt, she quietly walked up behind them. Alanna continued to talk, not noticing her. George saw her, grinned and winked at her before returning his attention to Alanna.

Daine smiled to herself. George always knew when someone was around. She sat on a bench across from the couple, and patiently waited for Alanna to notice her. Alanna was known for being long winded in her speeches.

"…and another thing…" she droned on and on and soon Daine began to get tired. It was then that the Lioness noticed her young friend.

"Daine, what are you doing here?"

Daine jumped. "I was waiting to talk to you…"

"Well you should have said something, I didn't notice you there."

"I didn't want to interrupt," Daine replied sheepishly.

"Oh. Well, now, what did you need?"

"I have the most wonderful news to tell you!" she answered brightly. "Well actually a couple things. First Numair and I set a date for our wedding; it's going to be on the Spring Equinox which is only a couple weeks away. And also, my parents are going to come!"

"That's wonderful Daine!" exclaimed Alanna.

"So we finally get to meet your parents eh lass?" George said grinning.

"Yes, and I'm so excited! I can't wait!" Daine beamed. I know Ma will love you Alanna, and Da too. And of course they'll love you too George, how could they not?"

They all laughed at that.

"Lass, I'm sure that we'll all love them as well." chuckled George. Alanna nodded in agreement.

Daine sat with them a while longer, then ran off to find Numair.

Daine had looked all over the Palace and still hadn't found Numair after an hour. She was beginning to get worried, so she went up to Jon's study to see if he knew anything.

She knocked soundly on the huge oaken doors. She waited a moment and when Jon didn't answer, she turned to leave. Then the doors were yanked open by none other than Jon himself.

"Hello there Daine what can I do for you?"

Daine smiled. "I was just wondering if you'd seen Numair."

"Oh yes, he had to go to the city for a while," he replied. "But would you care to keep an old man company until he returns?" Jon added hopefully. "I'm dreadfully lonely today…"

"The King? Lonely?" Daine teased. "Never."

Jon put a finger to his lips. "Shh, don't let anyone know…my advisors will give me more work to do if they find out!"

"Don't worry Majesty; your secret is safe with me!"

Jon winced. "Please Daine, just call me Jon. Or if you have to Jonathan…but not majesty." He grinned. "Otherwise I might just be forced to call you 'Veralidaine' all the time. And you wouldn't want that now would you?"

"Point taken." Daine riposted shuddering.

She and Jon talked for a few hours about random nothingness; but then Daine remembered something. "Hey Jon, what **did** you say to Alanna yesterday?"

Jon looked puzzled at first, but then it clicked in his brain. "Oh…that," He thought back to the day before. He contemplated lying to his young friend, but decided against it; she was almost as good a lie detector as Alanna…and that was saying something…

"Well?" Daine prodded lightly.

"I said that…are you sure you want to know?"

"You're stalling dear king," she pointed out gleefully.

Jon grinned. "Nothing gets past you does it Daine?" he sighed. "Very well, if you must know, I said, "I seem to remember you used to like this "stuffy" office…" He looked embarrassed but Daine couldn't see why.

"That's not so bad…why did you mumble it?" she was quite confused; she couldn't sense the second meaning it had. (A/N: Do **you** get it:D)

Jon shook his head sedately. He wasn't about to explain **that **one…

A messenger knocked on the door timidly and the aura around Jon was filled with equanimity as he told Daine it would have to wait until another time as he had something to attend to. He left with the page boy and Daine was left to ponder on her thoughts.

Suddenly she understood it; she flushed a deep scarlet and bolted out the door. Her blush didn't leave her until she reached her room. _I can't believe I asked the king to explain that to me! He must be so embarrassed!_ She heard movement behind her and she spun quickly to be met with Numair trying desperately to hide something behind him. She grinned broadly.

"I was looking for you earlier…"

"I uh…umm had to go meet someone in the city…"

Daine was attempting to peer around him. She frowned. "What are you holding?" It was a small package, badly wrapped in brown paper and tied with a thin blue chord.

"N-nothing love!" He tried to distract her by kissing his soundly but to no avail. She snatched it out of his grasp when he wasn't paying attention. She held it up and smirked, "You really should tighten your grip dearest, elsewise anyone could just grab your things…"

He reached for it but she pulled it away like a mother denying her child a toy. "Daine, come on give it back; you proved your point, give it up."

"Not till you tell me what it is!" she protested.

He glared at her. "I don't wanna."

She put on her saddest puppy-dog face ever. "Pwease?" she asked jutting out her bottom lip in a pout.

He crossed his arms. "No."

"Well then I guess I can't give it back," she sad shrugging. She turned and walked towards the bed. He attempted to grab it over her shoulder, but she quickly dropped it down her shirt. (A/N: Ha ha! She pulled a Hallie!) Numair pouted and stalked into the privy.

She fished out the package and studied it. She shook and tossed it up and down. She wasn't actually going to open it; she knew she wouldn't have too…

She went over to her desk and quietly took out a piece of paper. She set the package down next to her and very subtly ripped the paper. It sounded as if she had ripped the package; which was exactly what she wanted. Numair burst out of the privy. "Daine please don't open it!" he whined. "Don't open the package!"

She grinned wickedly. "You mean this package?" she asked innocently, holding up the unharmed object.

His eyes narrowed as he saw the ripped paper and her holding his parcel. He was about to lunge for it but remembered -finally- that he had the Gift. He mentally slapped himself repeatedly and reached out for his package with his magic. It snapped gently out of his lover's hands and into his own. She scowled at him. "Numair just tell me what it is!" she pouted.

He sighed. "Daine I don't want to! It's a surprise!"

Daine's mouth made an 'o' shape. "You could have said so…" she pointed out stubbornly.

Numair smiled gently at her. "I could have, you're right. But I didn't think of it…" he replied honestly. "But that's why I have you my love; to think of all these clever things!" he said playfully.

"Well I suppose one of us has to do it…" she teased.

Numair kissed her deeply and then asked, "So my lovely Magelet, for what did you require my services? Do you need me to lift something heavy," he paused to flex his muscles. "Open a jar perhaps, or did you just miss me?"

Daine giggled. "No dear, I just wanted to know where you were is all. But I did have a very umm…interesting chat with Jon."

Numair cocked an eyebrow. "And what pray tell, did you two talk about?"

Daine grinned slyly. "Oh you know; this and that."

He gave her an odd look. "Such as?"

"Wouldn't you like to know…" she replied with a wink. She got up and walked over to the sofa; purposely swaying her hips more than was necessary.

He followed her.

"Daine…"

She ignored him and plopped down onto the mauve couch.

He tapped his foot impatiently.

She giggled.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing, I was just remembering the last thing Jon said to me…" She continued to laugh and giggle while staring off into space.

Numair threw up his hands in frustration. "Fine! I give up I don't care!" He started to stomp off towards his study, but Daine grabbed his shirt. She pulled his head down and kissed him deeply.

She pulled away, releasing his shirt and smiling.

"And you're sure you won't tell me?" he asked hopefully.

She laughed at her fiancée and said, "He was bored and I was bored so we talked about random nothingness…then I asked him what he said to Alanna yesterday…" she blushed slightly. "Boy was that a mistake…"

Numair looked thoroughly confused. "Why? What did he say?"

Daine shook her head demurely. "Trust me on this one; you **don't** wanna know…"

Numair sighed and lifted her up from her sitting position. Then he sat down and pulled her onto his lap. They sat in silence for a while, each thinking of their own things. Then Daine heard a soft snoring noise. She turned and grinned seeing Numair's sleeping face. She kissed him on the cheek and went to plunge herself into a well needed bath.

(A/N: Since this is getting too long, I'm just gonna skip ahead to the wedding week…)

(((Spring Equinox Eve)))

The castle was bustling with last minute activities before the wedding of Tortall's Wildmage to Tortall's Black Robed Mage. Even Corus was far busier than normal. Tomorrow was to be the wedding of the century and everyone wanted to be ready. It wasn't **every** day that the kingdom's two most powerful mages got married…and to each other nonetheless!

Daine was sitting with her friends in the mess hall mindlessly picking at her porridge. Numair was off putting up magical wards and barriers in some remote city and had been for a couple weeks.

Since he'd left, she'd been sulking around, doing absolutely nothing unless it was required. Right now all her friends were watching her worriedly as she stirred her unwanted breakfast.

"Daine honey, you really should eat something." said Thayet gently.

"She's right," Alanna said through a mouthful of pastry. She swallowed before continuing. "If you don't eat anything, you won't have the strength to get married tomorrow…" she pointed out.

Daine sighed, looking up. "I might not be getting married Alanna. If Numair isn't back, we'll have to postpone it…" she whispered sadly.

Alanna and Thayet exchanged a glance.

"Well of course he'll be back Daine! You know he wouldn't miss this for the world!" Kel said cheerily.

"I know…" Daine replied. "But somehow I don't think he has a choice…"

"Daine, honey, give him the benefit of the doubt! It's not his fault he got called away. He wouldn't have gone if there was someone else available. You know that!" Onua announced thoughtfully.

"Yeah!" chorused Alanna. "Don't be so miserable!"

"Yes, Alanna does enough sulking; we don't need you sad too!" added Thayet brightly.

Alanna glared at her. Thayet just smiled sweetly in return.

They started bickering like a couple of University girls, and didn't seem to notice that Daine had left.

She wandered sulkily around the Palace for a bit, and decided she should go visit Cloud. She'd been to busy moping to pay much attention to anyone lately; especially Cloud. As she stood outside her mare's stall -getting scolded for recent behavior, and complaining how life wasn't fair- someone covered her eyes with their hands, gently, from behind. She assumed it was a man because the hands were fairly large and very well calloused; but that could just mean it was Alanna. Although it couldn't be Alanna because she was too short…Daine sighed for the umpteenth time that day.

"Evin, I'm really not in the mood…" she grumbled sadly.

A familiar voice chucked. "Evin? Were you expecting him? Maybe I should just leave then…"

It finally dawned on her. "NUMAIR!" she screamed ecstatic.

She yanked his hands off her face and launched herself into his arms. She buried her face in his neck and tears of joy leaked from her eyes. "Imndofafydournome…" she mumbled into his dark hair.

Her breath was hot on his skin and he laughed.

She giggled pulling her head away from him. "I'm so happy you're home! I missed you so much!" He kissed her chin. Then her nose, and her forehead, finally coming to a rest on her lips.

"I missed you too Magelet!" he replied grinning broadly.

She sniffed, and wiped her eyes. "I thought…" she trailed off shaking her head.

"Thought what love?"

"Well, I thought that maybe you wouldn't make it home in time for the wedding…"

He cocked an eyebrow at her.

"But I realize now how silly I was being!" she laughed.

"You actually thought I'd miss my own wedding? I think you greatly underestimate my mystique darling…"

Daine snorted. "What mystique would that be love?

He feigned a hurt look. "For your information, I have plenty of mystique!" he protested.

"Ha! Love, you have about as much mystique as a drunken 16 year-old!"

(A/N: something I said once…it was actually the mental equivalency of a 16 year old on dope, and I said it about this extremely immature teacher I have when everyone else was calling him a two year old…I was being original:D)

"Hmpfh." He turned his head to the side and pouted; looking much like a toddler whose wall-paintings in the bathroom weren't appreciated…

She combed her fingers through his hair snickering. "Numair, you know I'm just teasing…" He turned his head away when she looked at him.

"Numair…"

He sniffed, sounding a lot like he was crying.

She grabbed his stubborn chin and turned his head to face her. His eyes were dancing and he was grinning. She slapped his chest lightly and he laughed out loud.

After arguing with Thayet, Alanna was in one of her moods…she had decided to go for a ride with Darkmoon, hoping to put herself in a better mood. As she reached the stable doors, she heard laughter from inside. Deep-throated laughter and light, happy, giddy laughter. She walked in and stopped short.

Although she had just assured Daine that Numair would be back, she had scarcely believed it herself. She rushed up to them and gave Numair a hug, as well as Daine. She clapped Numair on the shoulder as if she was just one of the guys, albeit a much shorter one, and said, "Good to see you Numair. Glad you decided to show up!"

Numair chuckled. "Please Alanna; I wouldn't miss my wedding for the world. Now someone else's I might, but most certainly not my own. I'd have too many angry women after me if I did!" he added brightly.

Alanna gave him a sly grin. "That's a smart lad…wouldn't want to have to murder you for making Daine unhappy, because that'd make her unhappy too! So just don't plan on being late tomorrow…" She replied charily. (charily, NOT cheerily…)

She stalked off back up to the palace forgetting about her ride.

Numair looked confused. He and Daine exchanged a look, stared after Alanna, and exchanged another look.

"Did that make any sense to you?" They both asked each other simultaneously. Grinning, they laughed together and walked out of the stables arm in arm.

Daine and Numair spent the rest of the day just being together. When they went to bed, Daine was curled up in a ball with Numair's strong, comforting arm around her, smiling to herself.

A few hours later, they were woken by an angry queen and an enraged, but not quite furious yet, lioness bursting into their rooms using Alanna's Gift.

Daine sat up alarmed, with Numair throwing up a shield around them. Alanna stomped up to the bed and punched a hole in his barrier with her fist. "You never were too good at these…"

"Alanna! Thayet! What do you think you're doing!" Numair demanded hotly. (not **that** kind of hotly…Hallie…Janni…)

Daine rubbed her eyes tiredly. "-yawn- whaddyou want 'lanna?"

Alanna pointed a condescending finger and Numair and used it to enforce her words. "First of all mister-" She looked at Daine. "Did you just call me 'lanna'?"

Daine nodded stupidly. "Sorry, I'm just so –yawn- sleepy!"

"Yes, well," she stopped again. "What was I talking about?" Daine and Numair just looked at her. She turned to Thayet.

"We were gonna tell them how they can't see each other when they wake up and one of them has to come with us!"

"Oh right." Alanna started again. "You two can't see each other when you wake up, so one of you has to come with us." She nodded her head with finality. Thayet slapped her forehead.

"Wha? Why?" Numair asked wrapping an arm around Daine waist protectively.

Thayet sighed and Alanna just seemed to get madder.

"Because I said so you dolt!" she shouted irately.

Thayet grabbed her shoulder calmly, and gave her a 'let's not do this now' look. She turned to her friends and, nodding to Numair, said, "You can't see her before the wedding; it's bad luck. And since you're together right now, you'll wake up seeing each other…ergo, one of you needs to leave…"

Numair let go of his fiancée and rubbed his face. "B-but this is the first day we've seen each other in two weeks!" he protested looking back and forth between Thayet and Alanna.

Alanna shrugged. "Not our fault; we don't make the rules."

Daine spoke up. "Couldn't he just…" she trailed off.

Numair looked at her. "Couldn't I what love?"

"Uh never mind it-it's silly…"

"Well it can't be any worse than one of us leaving our own room…" pointed out Numair.

"Well, couldn't he just wear a blindfold or something? That way we could be together and he wouldn't be able to see me…"

Alanna was about to protest, but Thayet clamped a dainty hand over her mouth. "That's a wonderful idea Daine. Simple, and it solves the problem completely!" Still holding Alanna, Thayet walked over to Daine dresser and pulled out a light scarf. She took it over to Numair and tied it swiftly around his eyes, making sure he couldn't see.

"Now wait just a minute!" Numair protested. "Don't I get a say in this?" he asked, turning his head from side to side trying to see the women, and failing.

"Well," Thayet replied sedately. "It's either this or you sleep with Raoul. And I hear he snores like a Stormwing…"

"No, no, this is fine!" Numair said hurriedly. Alanna rolled her eyes. She was still muzzled by Thayet, and was standing, arms crossed, tapping her foot impatiently.

Then she got a brilliant idea. She opened her mouth, as much as she could being gagged, and closed her teeth on Thayet's porcelain hand. Not hard enough to break the skin, mind you, but just hard enough to make Thayet yank her hand away.

"Ow! Alanna! What was that for!"

"You wouldn't let me go." Alanna said nonchalantly.

"What? What happened?" Numair questioned looking around blindly.

"Nothing, sweet." Daine said patting his knee comfortingly.

"Come on Alanna." Thayet growled. "Let's go."

Thayet grabbed Alanna by the wrist and jerked her towards the door. The door slammed with a _Bang!_ and Numair looked around blindly asking, "What's happening? Are they gone? Hello? Daine? Anyone?" His voice was cracking and his arms were flailing about him. Daine bit her lower lip to stifle her laughter, and her shoulders shook with suppressed mirth. She reached out calmly, and placed her tiny calloused hand into his large tanned one.

She giggled softly as he felt his way up her arm with both hands and finally reached her face. He patted her cheeks and hair, as if to assure himself that she was really there. She pushed his hands away and held them at arm's length. Then she kissed him soundly, and they both went back to sleep.

(((Next Morning)))

Blue-grey eyes, fringed by golden brown lashes, fluttered open to meet the bright morning sunlight. As sleep left her, and she became fully awake, Daine sat up yawning and stretching. She grinned suddenly, remembering what day it was. Her face was glowing with happiness at the thought of finally being wed to Numair. She stretched again grinning from ear to ear, and suddenly she saw the blindfold Numair had been wearing draped across her desk chair. Then she heard the door to the privy opening and she hurriedly flew under the coverlet. She waited for a moment, breathing heavily, and then said, "Numair?"

There was no answer.

"Numair, you know you're not allowed to see me…" She heard someone walk across the floor and a dark shape appeared over her. She gripped the blankets tighter, and the shape shifted to tug at the covers.

Her nose suddenly was filled with the faint odor of sweet pea and woods lily…

The bedspread pulled free of her clenched fingers and, where she expected to see a tall, dark, and handsome man, she saw a woman. A sweet looking woman, with blue eyes, creamy skin, high cheekbones and a straight nose, with a braided crown of golden hair and a dimple in the corner of her mouth.

"Hello Sweetling."

Daine jumped up. "Ma! You're here! Oh I thought you were Numair!" She giggled. "I'm so glad you're here ma!"

Sarra laughed at her daughter. She pinched her nose lightly and replied, "I wouldn't miss this for the world darling."

"Is Da here too?" Daine asked eagerly

Her mother shook her head and said, "Not yet sweet, but don't worry he'll be here soon. Now as for you, get up! I didn't raise you to sleep so late! Especially when there's work to be done!"

Daine gulped. "Work?"

"Yes work dear, you're getting married! We only have so long to get you ready! Now up, up!" Sarra replied scooting her daughter out of bed and into the privy.

Daine was thrust into the waiting bath her mother had drawn. It was hot and steamy, and made her skin tingle. Her mother began to wash her hair, rubbing perfumes and conditioners into it. Then she scrubbed Daine down from head to toe, not missing as inch. Daine got out of the bath and was wrapped in fresh, clean linens.

Sarra wrapped her hair and let Daine dry herself off while she fetched a clean robe.

Once Daine was wrapped in her robe, Sarra bustled her out of her rooms and down the hall to Alanna's room. Alanna's room had been commandeered for the wedding. This is where Daine would get her hair and make-up done. After a couple of hours of being pinched and poked and painted, having her hair tugged and tied, she was hurried back to her rooms to get dressed.

Her mother had already laid out all her clothes. She was stripped of her robe and the next thing she knew she was in her dress, getting her shoes tied by her mother, just like when she was little. She stood up, and walked over to her mirror.

Daine looked herself over in the mirror. Her dress had been altered by Lalasa; she'd taken in the sides about a quarter of an inch, and added yellow satin slippers, held on by silk ribbons twisting up her ankles. She had even thrown in some extra flowers in a darker shade of yellow to enhance "the look".

Her hair had been done up by Thayet and Miri. (Even though Miri wasn't in the wedding, she was helping out.) First they had curled it lightly from top to bottom, and then Miri pulled the top half into a messy bun. The lower half of her soft tresses was left cascading down her partially bare back. One curl in the front was left out to accentuate her face.

Her face paint had been done by Sarra, and Alanna had even helped –a little. She was wearing pink lip rouge, and a light dusting of blush and kohl. It was all topped off with glitter; lightly brushed over her face: on her cheeks and around her eyes, as well as sprinkled over her bouncy curls. She gasped at her reflection. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she knew, without looking, that it was her mother. There was a tear in the corner of her eye.

"Ma, i-is that really me?"

Sarra couldn't help it. The tears rolled down her flushed cheeks. Her lips were trembling as she said, "Yes; oh my baby's all grown up!"

"Ma, don't cry," Daine said hugging her mother. "You'll make **me** cry!"

Sarra laughed. She hugged her daughter fiercely. "I'm **so** proud of you Daine." She pulled away and held her at arms length, wiping her eyes. "You're so grown-up!" She sighed to herself. "And I missed it all. I'm so sorry Daine; I'm sorry I was never there when you needed me, I wish so much that I could have been."

Daine looked at her mother sternly. "Ma, it's not your fault those bandits came; it's not your fault you were killed. Besides, if none of that had ever happened, I wouldn't be where I am right now; about to marry the love of my life who I never would have met, surrounded by the friends I never would have had, and about to be walked down the aisle by the father I might never have known."

Sarra grinned. "You always did look for the bright side of things sweetling."

"Don't be sorry Ma; I'm not. Of course I wish we could get back our lost time, and that you and Granda had never left me alone, but I don't regret anything. I love my life." Daine added smiling. Sarra hugged her fiercely. She was about to say something when there was a timid knock at the door.

"Sarra?...Daine?...Can I come in?"

Sarra went to open the door while Daine gave herself another look in the mirror. She turned when she heard her mother returning and was interested to see who the guest was. As soon as she saw Weiryn, she was in his arms hugging him as a daughter hugs her father. He kissed the top of her head and held her at arms length.

"You have grown much since we last met daughter." He smiled down at her. "I'm very happy for you today, and I'm happy that you are marrying a man who loves you as much as you love him." He gave her a wink. "I knew he loved you the moment I met him, and you him, as well." The god added grinning as his daughter.

Daine blushed, and Sarra laughed. "Shall we be going?" Weiryn asked, offering his daughter an arm. Daine took it, and her mother took her other side. Together the three left the room and made their way outside.

In the courtyard, there was a carriage waiting to take them down to the clearing where the wedding would take place. Weiryn Helped her in along with Sarra, and then he too clambered in. It took but a moment to get down there, and soon Daine was waiting with her parents with her friends as her bridesmaids.

After a moment, the music began to play, and one by one each of her bridesmaids walked down the aisle. Then it was her turn.

Daine walked slowly down the aisle, one foot at a time; her mother at her left and her father at her right. Kit walked in front of her trilling flowers across the walkway. (A/N: Hah! And you thought I'd forgotten about Kit! Well…actually I did…)

Numair smiled at her from the altar, and she grinned back. She finished walking up the aisle and turned to her da. He lifted her veil and kissed her cheek gently. She smiled at him and he whispered 'good luck'. She looked at her ma to see tears in her eye. Sarra kissed both of her daughters' cheeks as well as her forehead and smiled.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" asked the priestess.

"We do." replied Daine's parents. "Weiryn and Sarra of the Divine Realms."

"Very well."

Sarra and Weiryn bowed to the priestess, and went to their seat in the first row.

The priestess began. "We are gathered here today to witness the bond of these two in holy matrimony. May the Great Goddess and Mithros watch over them and keep them together throughout their whole lives."

Numair and Daine clasped hands.

"Do you, Master Numair Salmalin, take Veralidaine Sarrasri to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, 'til death do you part?"

"I do." Numair replied staring into Daine's eyes. He leaned forward slightly, and murmured quietly, his lips barely moving, "If you get yourself killed I will **never** forgive you."

Daine smiled.

"And do you, Veralidaine Sarrasri, take Master Numair Salmalin to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, 'til death do you part?

"I do."

"You may now read your vows for each other."

Numair pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket. "I still remember the first time we met. You told me that I was quite clever." The congregation laughed. "Granted I was a bird then, and wasn't myself in the least, but I still remember your face; perfect in every way."

He smiled at his bride. "I remember the looks of sympathy you gave me; and the frustrated ones too. I remember how much you tried to save me; and how much it hurt you that I wasn't getting better. I also recall the priceless look on your face when I turned back into a human…"

Daine blushed at the memory. He had been completely naked!

"I also remember thinking: This girl is special. And you are Daine. You are special. You mean the world to me Magelet, and I'm not sure what I'd do without you. I love you, and I will always love you no matter what happens. I want to be yours for ever and ever. I want to wake up every morning to see your smiling face; I want you to be mine, and only mine. I love you Daine."

"Well that's going to be hard to follow." She grinned as her friends laughed. She took a deep breath, almost forgetting to exhale. "I wonder how I ever made it through a day. How did I settle for the world in shades of grey? When you go in circles, all the scenery looks the same; and then I looked into your eyes, and the world stretched out in front of me.

And I realized: I never lived, before your love. I never felt, before your touch, I never needed anyone to make me feel alive, but then again, I wasn't really living before I met you. I never lived before your love. I wanted more than just an ordinary life, all of my dreams seemed like castles in the sky.

Now, I stand before you, and my heart is in your hands, and I don't know how I survived without your kiss, cause you've given me a reason to exist. I love you Numair, and I am so happy to be your wife."

(A/N: I didn't write this…as I said before…just reminding you…but I heard this song and I was like…hey! That's good! Lol)

Numair bent down and kissed her deeply. Everyone was clapping and cheering. When they pulled apart, the priestess looked at them and said, "You may kiss the bride…" And they all started laughing. They kissed again, and the priestess added, "I now pronounce you, man and wife."

Daine and Numair clasped hands and ran up the aisle to where Spot and Cloud were waiting to take them up to the palace. As they ran past all their friends and family, a cheer went up through the crowd and the newlyweds were laughing.

**A/N: YAY! Finally! It's Done! Good God…that took me 6 months! Holy Crap…Anyway, how was it? I know it was really long, so hopefully you all didn't get too bored…Anyway, next up is Buri/Raoul!**

**By the way, if any of you are wondering why I haven't read/reviewed your stuff lately…it's cuz I haven't been able to check my email in like three months…but I promise I'll get to it all…**

**Review Replies: **

**seabiscuit0810: Heh heh…well I didn't exactly update soon…but I hope you like it anyway!**

**lianhuaflower13: YES! Writer: 2 Block: 0 now! hahahahaha! And, just for you, I put what Jon said! lol but not really…**

**CoPpErFyRmAgE: Glad you liked it! Hope you like this one too! Oh and I loved your ask evvy fic!**

**Immortal Moon: Yeah…I forgot…ad plus I couldn't think of anything then…but it's in this chapter! somewhere…I'm glad you liked it though!**

**wildace keladry2005: Yay! I'm glad you love it…how was this one?**

**x17SkmBdrchiczxx: Hehe yeah…I loved that too…next is Buri and Raoul…that should be interesting to write…**

**Numair's Lover: I'm glad you liked it! How was this? Enough fluff for you? lol **

**Juzolin? what? I didn't get any of that…I am glad you liked it though…lol I love Jon tormenting Alanna too…thanks! I try to make it funny…oh and for the abbreviations, basically it's like this: D/N Daine/Numair…and like T/J Thayet/Jon…get it? Sorry if its been confusing…I'm just sort of…like that…**

**nativewildmage: heh heh…well I certainly kept you waiting…much apologies…but I hope this nice loooong chapter made up for it? **

**Sarra Breeze: lol how was that? Enough arguing in there? Lol hope you liked it!**

**imakeladrygirl: Raoul and Buri coming up! In the mean time…I hope you enjoy this lovely chapter!**

**AnimalWriter1: lol yeah…hope you liked this one too! Next up is Buri and Raoul…and if you have any ideas I'd love to hear them…cuz I got nuthin…**

**Catri Howlman-Carthaki spy: I know I know…I forgot! But I remembered this time…and it's up there somewhere…Glad you liked it!**

**Lady Shannon Of RosePeak: You think so? I'm sorry…in the future I'll try to keep him more in character…glad you liked it! **

**K.C.: Glad you liked it! Oh I dunno…just for fun!**

**snoopy: here you go! Hope you liked this one too! **

**Nelarun: Well, I took a vote to see what people wanted…so now I have an order that I have to go in…but a couple people suggested I do it in chronological order, but I got more votes for not…make sense? Anywho…glad you liked it!**

**reading raa...i mean...BUNNY: lol thanks! Always nice to get compliments! Hope you liked this chapter! **

**Beauxbatons-Girl: Hey I'm glad you like it so far…I hope you keep reading!**

**MistLily: lol I'm glad you like it so much! So how's that for an outcome? Good?**

**LandUnderWave: Well I'm glad you love it! Here's your update, enjoy! **

**lionessoftherealworld: lol that's me! Glad you liked it! **

**gatermage: What he said is up there somewhere…I just forgot to put it in the last chapter…sorry! Hope you liked it!**

**Thank you all and goodnight!**


End file.
